The Shadows Within
by LadyDeathscythe02
Summary: After accidently killing herself, a girl finds herself alive and well in the Slayers world, and apart of something much bigger than anyone could have expected of her...
1. The Ordinary Life

The Shadows Within  
  
By: Umbri Moon  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the original Slayers characters. They belong to their creators. Don't sue me. It isn't worth it. Any characters you don't recognize belong to me.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Ordinary Life  
  
  
  
I sit by my window, calm and composed. But that's only on the outside. Inside, my emotions rage. Literally. Everyone's gone right now. They're at work, thank God. Summer's the only time I ever have to myself. That's about to change, though. Soon, Dad'll retire. Then I'll never have this time to myself. Time to myself is all I have to keep me sane now. Time… and my friends. But I never see them in the summer. So it's just me. Me and the shadows. They like to pop up at inconvenient times…like now-when I'm alone and there's no one but me to hold them back.  
  
I have to get up now. If I keep moving or distract myself, maybe they won't be so bad. I go into my room for my sketch pad and colored pencils. That always relaxes me. I begin to draw, and for once, I only pay half attention to what I'm drawing. Curiously, I look down and am not surprised with what I've done. It is a girl, shackled, broken and bleeding. Her eyes are brown, like mine. Her hair color's the same, too. Her eyes…well, they're dull. Completely blank and staring at nothing. Like I do, sometimes.  
  
I gulp. This was the most realistically I've ever drawn. There are even identical scars on the girl's left hand that are just like mine. I don't remember drawing that. I didn't even know that I could draw that well without a photograph to look onto. It's like a window to my soul. That's what I really look like. Without the happy, careless smile. Without the craziness that my friends are so used to. I think they have an idea of what I'm really like. I actually broke down in front of them once.  
  
But that's not important right now. I close the sketch pad hastily and get up again to find something else to distract me. I get distracted all right. By the tiniest glint of gold plating in the sunlight. My knives. They're just fantasy knives, not practical in the least, but they're very beautiful. I take one, my favorite of the two, and release the catch, allowing the blade to come out of the sheath and to rest in my palm. I shouldn't be holding it, not while I'm in this mood. Especially when I'm in this mood. Masochistic as I am, I don't want to commit suicide. But I never know just what might happen when I'm like this.  
  
With deliberate care, I press the sharpened blade to my right arm. I don't have any scars there, yet. I press harder…no blood yet. I draw the knife across my skin, reveling in the comforting pain. I sigh, still no blood. But I broke skin this time. Briefly, I think about my rage and about how easy it would be to get angry enough to stab myself…to mortally wound myself. My eyes travel to the white underside of my arms, tracing the blue lines of my veins all the way to the juncture of my elbow. I shake my head. I've got to stop this line of thinking…  
  
The knife slips down my arm, unconsciously, I press harder and harder. It nicks my vein. I just sit as the blood pours out. Blood has such an interesting color-red, yes. But also so…I can't describe it. It's beautiful, though. And it tastes so metallic on my tongue, almost coppery. It really is amazing how much blood can come out of one little cut… No one will be home for hours. 


	2. The New Place

Chapter 2: The New Place  
  
  
  
Sunlight streamed down on the teen's face. She was laying belly down in the dirt on the side of the road, her face turned to the side. Blood from a cut on the underside of her arm and from a cut on her shoulder mingled with the dirt. As the warmth of the sun warmed her, she stirred slightly. The sound of footsteps and distant yelling assaulted her ears. Her eyelids flickered open, revealing large brown eyes flecked with green and gold highlights. Blood was matted in her pale brown/gold hair. She felt a sharp pain in her arm and she smiled faintly. Pain meant she was alive. Although, that might not have been a good thing. Why was she still alive? Hadn't she wanted to die? Did she still want to be alive? She groaned as the pain became more prominent and not as pleasant.  
  
It was then she realized that she wasn't laying on her bed, in her nice, cluttered bedroom. She was in the dirt, the trunks of trees and shrubbery in her blurry line of sight. Those noises were getting closer, she registered. She tried to get up, but pain shot through her body. She passed out.  
  
***  
  
Lina Inverse was yelling. Not that that was unusual. In fact, it was a very normal occurrence. And it also wasn't surprising to whom she was yelling at. The Mazoku was turning an interesting shade of red at the colorful language Lina was using to describe him, his habits, his future, and his ancestors. Normally it wouldn't have bothered him, but he was distracted by a disturbance in the astral plane. It was some unknown presence, one he had never encountered or heard of, and Lina's yelling was breaking his concentration. The new presence had been heralded by a strange burst of a blood red, brilliant aura and some sort of a vortex.  
  
"Lina!" Xellos's voice was sharp. Lina stopped, her jaw dropping in surprise. She started to say something, but was cut off when Xellos put his hand over her mouth. Lina scowled and bit his hand. Xellos grinned slightly, but didn't remove his hand. Then he caught it again. "It" was a powerful sense of despair and pain, followed by a whiff of self-loathing and loneliness. It was delicious. Xellos licked his proverbial lips, removing his bleeding hand from over Lina's mouth. The flesh healed quickly. It was coming from…there! Xellos popped out of existence. Lina, Gourry, Zelgadis, and Amelia stared for a minute, and then went on their way. They were used to Xellos popping up here and there. Odds were that he'd be back. Amelia looked over at Zelgadis.  
  
"Did that seem a little bit…odder than usual to you, Mr. Zelgadis?"  
  
"Yes." And that was the end of the discussion.  
  
***  
  
Xellos winked back into existence two feet from the unconscious girl. He smiled a not-very-nice smile. This was the girl, all right. Her aura had faded, not nearly as strong as it was before, but the hatred and the despair was still there. Briefly, she stirred, and her eyes flickered open, startling the Mazoku. He could see the extent of her injuries. Curiously, he noted that it seemed as if she had fallen from a great height. Her collarbone was broken, as well as her left leg. There were long scores across her upper arms and along a prominent vein. He doubted those were caused by the fall she had experienced. She looked young, maybe about fifteen or sixteen. Putting his mask of jolliness back on, Xellos picked the girl up and teleported.  
  
***  
  
Lina and company arrived at the only inn in Fergalum just as the sun was setting. Inside, they found Xellos sitting at a table, legs crossed and sipping a cup of tea. Lina stomped up to him.  
  
"Just what was the meaning of leaving us out there? And the deal with you yelling at me! I'm the one who yells around here, not you!" Xellos smiled disarmingly and murmured,  
  
"But, Lina-san! You know that is a secret." Lina fumed for a minute before suddenly grinning. Xellos felt unaccountably worried in that one minute.  
  
"That's okay, Xellos, don't worry about it. I understand completely," she said, voice laden with sugary sweetness. Xellos opened one eye skeptically. "In fact!" she shouted across the restaurant, "Free drinks for everyone! My friend here's paying!" she finished, slapping the startled Xellos on the back. Zelgadis and Amelia sweatdropped as everyone in the restaurant cheered. Xellos looked like he was about to cry. Instead, he sighed heavily and turned to Amelia.  
  
"Amelia-san? Could you do me a tiny favor?" Amelia blinked a few times before asking, genuinely puzzled,  
  
"What can I possibly do for you, Xellos-san?"  
  
"You," he said, pointing a gloved finger at her, "can heal people." Amelia blinked again. This day was just getting stranger and stranger.  
  
"Why do you need me to heal?"  
  
"It's not for me, it's for a friend of mine," he clarified. Well…I'm not lying. I'm sure that girl will end up being a friend, Xellos thought to himself.  
  
"Well…" Amelia didn't want to leave anyone hurting, but she didn't exactly want to heal one of Xellos's friends. Xellos seemed to read her mind.  
  
"If she is evil, then your Recovery Spell won't work on her," he reassured. Amelia nodded.  
  
"I'll do it. Where is she?" Zelgadis listened to the conversation with only half an ear, that is, until Amelia agreed to it. She's such a bleeding heart, he mused.  
  
"I'll come too," Zel announced. Amelia looked surprised, but Xellos didn't.  
  
"What's the matter, big blue? Don't you trust me?" Zelgadis bristled, and replied,  
  
"About as much as I trust Shabranigdo."  
  
"I'm honored," Xellos replied dryly. Without further ado, he led the way up stairs to the inn's rooms. "She's in here." He opened the door ceremoniously and ushered in Amelia and Zelgadis.  
  
On the room's single bed, a girl lay sprawled. Her clothes were unlike anything they had ever seen before. She wore wide pants that were too long and had many pockets. The material was undeterminable, and the hems were torn and ragged. Her shirt was torn, as if by branches, but there had been no original sleeves on the shirt, only thin straps. The material was cotton and dyed black. She wasn't wearing any boots or slippers.  
  
"Is this her?" Amelia asked. She was pretty, with nearly white skin and a nice figure, but she was scarred all over and had considerable injuries.  
  
"I should think that would be obvious," Xellos muttered, wondering as soon as he did what had gotten him in such a snappy mood. Zelgadis glared at him. Amelia went to the girl's side and began to cast a Recovery. Fortunately, it was enough to do the trick. Xellos watched as the girl's broken bones knitted together and the cuts healed.  
  
"You might want to get a good healer, Xellos-san. I just cast a Recovery. I'm not entirely sure how she'll react to it, though it seemed to work. She looks like she's lost a lot of blood, but I'm not a true healer." Xellos smiled.  
  
"I'm sure she'll be fine with some rest. Thank you, Amelia-san." Amelia smiled and waved goodbye.  
  
"No problem," she said as she walked out the door and back down to the food. Zelgadis stayed for a minute later. Xellos took a chair and sat down by the bed.  
  
"What could she possibly mean to you, Xellos?" Zelgadis asked coldly from the doorway. Xellos looked down at the girl, who had now passed into sleep, and he shrugged.  
  
"That," he stated. "Is a secret." Zelgadis growled in frustration and walked out to join the rest of their little band. What, exactly, did she mean to him? He didn't even know her and her was, going around and asking people for favors. All he knew was the power he felt emanating from her. Besides, he thought with a snort, I'm a demon. I don't need reasons for helping her. He would bide his time, like he always did, and he would turn her to his side, and to the side of his Master.  
  
***  
  
I woke up after my little knife "accident," quite surprised to find myself still alive. I really hadn't wanted to kill myself. I don't relish going to Hell. At least, not by my own hand. I sat up and the memories began flooding back to me. This wasn't the first time I had woken up…the first time had been on a road. The second time, some guy had been looking at me. I had thought they were merely dreams. Maybe they were. I was a bit confused. I remembered the cuts and looked at my arms. They were healed. One scar went from the inside of my elbow, all the way to the top of my right arm. I wondered how long I had been out of it.  
  
I looked around me. I was in a semi-comfortable bed, in a darkened room. Well, I sure as hell wasn't home. I noticed the man sitting in a chair next to the bed. He had silky purple hair with bangs that covered his eyes since his chin was touching his chest. A forked staff, with a ruby-type stone resting in the crook, rested next to him against the wall. His legs were crossed and his arms were folded across his chest. I had never seen anyone wear clothing like that before, even when I went to the Renaissance Fest. The man was asleep.  
  
Well, this is my chance, I thought, gently pulling back the covers. My clothes were still on. That was a good sign. Carefully, I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, trying to be as quiet as possible. Good, no noise. I had nearly made it to the door when the man appeared in front of me, waging a finger.  
  
"Now where do you think you're going?" I leapt back, startled. He had been in the chair…and now he was in front of me…my mind raced for a logical answer. During my hasty retreat, I tripped over my own feet and fell to the ground.  
  
"Ah, shit!" I yelled. Yelling makes me feel better.  
  
"Tsk, tsk. Such language from one so young." The man laughed at me. I hate it when people laugh at me. Unless I'm making a joke. I jumped back to my feet and looked around the room for anything I could use as a weapon. My eyes rested on the staff that the man had left leaning against the wall. If I could just make it over to the staff… I began edging towards it, talking to distract him.  
  
"What do you care if I cuss?"  
  
"I don't care." Oh, well, that didn't make any sense.  
  
"Who are you, anyway?" The man wagged a finger at me and started to say something. He changed his mind, though and instead replied,  
  
"Xellos."  
  
"Just Xellos? No last name?" Cool name. I was almost at the staff. Just another inch and it would be behind me. There.  
  
*** (POV change)  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu. What's your name?" Xellos was a bit peeved at having to ask. He had no idea who this girl was, and neither did his Master, which also upset him. She smirked at him and said mockingly,  
  
"That is a secret."  
  
*** (POV change)  
  
The man, Xellos, looked at me, opening his eyes for the first time since we had met. I hadn't noticed he kept them closed until now. His eyes were frightening in themselves, being the color of his hair and having cat-like pupils.  
  
"Are you mocking me?"  
  
"Might be," I replied. Now was my chance. I turned and grabbed the staff. Power like I have never known shot through my arms. It was worse than the time when I got shocked by a lightening charge that hit our house, amplified by the metal door handle I had been holding onto. Lines of black and red energy streamed from the orb, creeping up my arms and soaking into my skin. I screamed. I didn't want to, but I did anyway. Then I struggled to move. It felt like needles, no, knives were stabbing me as I did so, but the staff was my only weapon.  
  
"You idiot! Let go!" Xellos yelled, grabbing the staff from my hands, his face furious. I didn't faint. I thought I might, though. That blackness that tells you that you're losing consciousness started to creep around the edges of my vision, but I fought it. I looked down at my hands, expecting them to be blacked and burnt. They shook violently as I examined them, but they looked fine otherwise. Xellos grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me roughly. "You little fool! You could have killed yourself!"  
  
"S-stop shaking me!" I tried to wrench loose, but my equilibrium seemed to be seriously messed up. Xellos stopped and looked at me, some unreadable expression in those odd purple eyes. "Besides," I muttered. "What do you care if I die?"  
  
*** (POV change)  
  
There was that question again. Why did he care if she died? The answer was simple. I don't care if she dies. She can die as soon as I figure out a way to tap into her power. And the silly girl wouldn't tell him her name. She was acting as stubborn as Lina, for the Beastmaster's sake!  
  
But she had survived the power in his staff…sure it had shaken her up, but there was no other damage. That took power. Lots of power. Very, very interesting.  
  
*** (POV change)  
  
Xellos had the most interesting expression on his face. Now that he wasn't clutching my shoulders, I shook him off and made my way to the door.  
  
"Where are you going? I thought we already went over this."  
  
"We went over nothing," I spat. Then it occurred to me that maybe I was going about this the wrong way. I folded my arms across my chest and bowed my head. "I-I'm sorry I'm being so ungrateful," I sniffed. My eyes teared up appropriately. "It's just…I'm scared, Xellos. I don't know where I am and I want to know. I don't know you, or what's going on…" My voice trailed off and I looked up at Xellos. Both his eyes were open and he was laughing silently. It was a complete lie and he knew it.  
  
"Don't lie, girl," he chided. "It's not becoming." I pouted and glared.  
  
"I don't care whether or not it's becoming, Xellos." In a last ditch attempt, I whined, "Please let me go."  
  
"We were going anyway. I was just waiting for you to hold still so I could give you some shoes. Shoes? I looked down. Sure enough. I hadn't any shoes. Oops, I forgot. Xellos concentrated briefly and black boots appeared around my feet. I cocked my head and wiggled my toes. The felt like good, comfortable leather boots. I lifted up my pants leg. The boots went as far as to just below my kneecap. I smiled in delight. Yea! I've always wanted boots like these! I genuinely smiled at Xellos.  
  
"Thank you! They're beautiful." His eyes were closed and he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.  
  
"Ah, well…not a problem. Shall we go?" He bowed and held out his arm to me. I judged what I could see on his face and snorted.  
  
"Now you're mocking me." He chuckled.  
  
"You don't miss much, do you?"  
  
***  
  
Lina and Gourry were eating with their usual aplomb, Amelia not far behind. Zelgadis was drinking another cup of coffee and contemplating Xellos's sudden attachment to such an odd mortal. However, it was giving him a headache, so he stopped. Who knows why Xellos does what he does.  
  
At that moment, the fruitcake in question exited the room he had rented earlier with the girl Amelia healed. The girl still had blood matted in her waist-long gold/brown hair, and she looked a little unsteady on her feet. They made their way down to the table, where Xellos held out a chair for the girl. She glared at him, but took it anyway.  
  
"Who're you?" Lina asked, looking up from her meal. The girl hesitated for a moment before replying,  
  
"Imbri. Who're you?" Lina wiped her hands on a napkin and then held out a hand to Imbri.  
  
"Lina Inverse."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Imbri replied, shaking.  
  
"This pig here is Gourry," Lina said, motioning to the blonde. "This is Amelia." She pointed to the short girl. Next was the stone blue guy, "And that's Zelgadis."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Imbri murmured, on her best behavior. Xellos she could handle-but too many people at once, and it was better to be cautious. With a wicked grin, Lina asked,  
  
"Do you want something to eat or drink? Xellos is paying!" Imbri shot him a look and nodded, a wicked grin on her face that mirrored Lina's.  
  
"What do they have here? I think I could use a good, stiff drink." The waiter came and Imbri ordered sake , which she had never had before. Hell, looks good to me, she thought.  
  
*** (POV change)  
  
A few drinks later, my face was green from watching Lina and Gourry inhale so much food. I doubted if I ate that much in a month. Vaguely, I wondered how they could afford to pay for it all. Then, another thought hit me. I still didn't know where I am. It didn't feel or look like any place I had ever been. I looked around me and couldn't find any signs indicating where I was. Then I turned to Xellos, who was sitting next to me and sipping a cup of tea. On any guy I knew, this gesture would have looked ridiculous or gay, but on Xellos…it seemed to fit. Odd. Briefly, I wondered how much alcohol sake contained. I've never been drunk before.  
  
"Xellos?" I said, hoping I wasn't slurring.  
  
"Yes, Imbri-chan?" I didn't recognize the suffix, so I didn't comment on it.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Why, we are in an inn, Imbri-chan. I thought you knew that." I glared at him.  
  
"I know that. Where's the inn?"  
  
"That-" I cut him off by grabbing him around the neck.  
  
"Don't you dare say it! Now gimme a real answer."  
  
"Ack! Are you sure you're not related to Lina?" he muttered before answering, "We're in Fergalum." I blinked.  
  
"Where's that? I've never heard of it."  
  
"It's in the Greaci Province."  
  
"Never heard of that, either." Xellos's curiosity was piqued. He'd try a more well known place.  
  
"How about Seyruun?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"What about the Katahto Mountains?"  
  
"Negative." Xellos frowned. It began dawning on me that I had never, ever heard any of these places. And I considered myself fairly well informed on my world geography. Then it hit me. My world. This wasn't my world. "Oh. Shit."  
  
"You did it again!"  
  
"Did what?"  
  
"Foul mouth," Xellos replied, tone teasing.  
  
"Pansy," I shot back. "Don't mess with me, now. I have to think." And think I did. I wasn't in my bed. Or my home. Or my country. Even more strange was that I wasn't dead, despite the fact that I had cut a major vein. The worst thing was that I didn't know how I got here.  
  
Then, another thought dawned on me. I didn't have to go home. There was no Mom, no Dad here. A new chance, maybe.  
  
*** (POV change)  
  
Xellos watched with interest at the way Imbri thought. Her brow furrowed, she stuck out her lower lip and chewed on it, and she began to crack her knuckles. Her eyes widened, and Xellos wondered what, exactly, she was thinking about. Then, a minute or so later, her face broke out into a radiant smile as if a very pleasant thought occurred to her. Joyousness radiated from her, but that underlying current of darkness was still there, just biding it's time. Imbri looked back up at Xellos, her eyes bright.  
  
"Have you thought?" he asked archly. She just smiled.  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu!" Xellos sighed. She was good. Very good. He'd have to be careful around her.  
  
***  
  
The next morning dawned bright and cheery. Imbri found herself waking, eager to discover what this new world held for her. She would have to get some new clothes if she was going to fit in. She wondered if Xellos could conjure up some for her, or transform her old ones. But she found that she'd rather keep the clothes she had, if only for the memories. Imbri certainly wasn't going to let on that she wasn't from here. She'd have to buy some maps to figure out the layout of the land. Where would she get the money, though? Her mind lingered on the idea of somehow conning Xellos into paying for it. That's what she would do. That's funny, she thought. I don't remember coming to bed last night. She looked down at herself under the sheets. I'm still wearing my clothes; that's good. Imbri got up and put on her boots, yawning as she did so. She made her way over to the door and walked out, stretching as she did so. Lina was already downstairs, calmly eating a bowl of porridge. Apparently, the competition didn't begin until Gourry came down. Imbri ordered a cup of coffee and a small stack of pancakes.  
  
"Morning, Lina," she murmured.  
  
"Morning, Imbri," Lina muttered in return. Neither one was very good about mornings. Imbri downed most of her first cup after adding sugar and milk, then, slightly more alert and comprehending, she asked Lina,  
  
"Do you know where I could get some clothes? I feel a bit out of place, with these on." Amelia had come down and heard the question.  
  
"Oh, Imbri-san, Lina-san! Why don't we go shopping today?" Lina looked up, interested.  
  
"Well, since Xellos paid for last night," she smirked at the thought. "We could take a day off and just goof off. We should have enough. Besides, it's not like we have anywhere to go right now. There's kind of a lull." Imbri smiled.  
  
"That would be fun. Has anyone seen Xellos?"  
  
"At your service," a familiar voice said behind her. Imbri jumped, startled, and wrapped her fingers around Xellos's throat.  
  
"Don't do that!" Lina laughed at the sight, while Amelia reprimanded her.  
  
"Imbri-san! That's not nice!"  
  
"Amelia," Lina said, exasperated. "It doesn't matter if it's nice or not…it's justice!" There. Lina had said it…the magic word. Amelia's eyes went starry and she began one of her "glorious" speeches about justice and righteousness. Xellos, Lina, and Imbri ignored her.  
  
"So, Xellos…" Imbri began, "You wouldn't have to have any money left after last night, would you?" Xellos just smiled.  
  
"That is"-  
  
"Xellos."  
  
"Nope. Sorry. All broke." He held up his hands in defeat.  
  
"I have money," Lina interjected up. "I'll pay for you, Imbri. You can make it up to me later." Imbri looked at Lina skeptically.  
  
"By doing what?"  
  
"Helping out with the business, of course."  
  
"Which is?" Lina blinked, looking surprised.  
  
"You've never heard of me?" Imbri shook her head.  
  
"She's Lina Inverse. Bandit-killer, Dragon-spooker…"  
  
"I still don't know how I got that 'Dragon-spooker' title," Lina muttered under her breath as Xellos continued on dramatically.  
  
*** (POV change)  
  
I held my breath. This was too good. A bandit-killer? Dragons? Wow. Life is going to be a lot more interesting from now on. Gourry, the blonde guy who ate as much as Lina, stumbled down the stairs. Lina noticed and a glint appeared in her eyes. She motioned the waiter over and began ordering on earnest.  
  
"Um…Lina, remember to save some money for shopping," I murmured to her. She nodded and then ordered everything on the right side of the menu. I began to feel sick. I looked at the waiter, who was leaving, looking a little green himself. "Excuse me, sir." He looked at me and my breath caught in my throat. He was gorgeous. Oh, wow, I thought to myself. What a hunk. "Could you tell me if there's a place where I can shower around here?" The waiter, whose badge identified him as Seth, smiled and nodded, giving me directions. I melted into a puddle of goo. Then I remembered that I wasn't home. I could flirt and not worry about the repercussions… I got up and winked at him, acting as flirtatious as I knew how. The appreciative look I received from Seth told me that my efforts weren't wasted. I smirked and sauntered off to where the baths were located.  
  
*** (POV change)  
  
Xellos watched Imbri flirt shamelessly with the waiter after she had asked directions to the baths. Then he watched as she sauntered over to the baths, her hips swaying gently and provocatively. Xellos raised an eyebrow. This is going to be interesting, he thought. She was pretty. And its not like there were any rules against personal relationships. It might, provided they turn her to their side, cause some problems later, but that was expected. Everything has its price. She looked like she might be worth it. Xellos smiled and sipped his tea to hide it. She's got spunk, too, he thought, remembering the way she mocked him so blithely and tried to strangle him. Her emotions were delicious…Yep. There were definitely too many plus sides to this relationship to let it slip by.  
  
***  
  
I slipped into the hot bathing pool, letting the soothing water wash over my body. The blood that still streaked my body began to wash away and I went to work scrubbing it out of my hair. Twenty minutes later, I was as clean as one soak could get me, and all of the blood was out of my hair. Satisfied, I got out and dried off, drying my hair as best as I could with the provided towel. I had to settle for putting on my dirty clothes because I was much to big for either Lina's or Amelia's extra clothes. As I zipped up my pants, a voice behind me announced,  
  
"Here, this should fit." I jumped nearly ten feet into the air, whirling around as I did so.  
  
"Xellos!" I screamed. Then I crossed my arms across my chest since I was only wearing my bra. Xellos handed me a clean shirt. I scowled, heart still racing from the shock. "Turn around, you pervert," I growled. Xellos obliged and I quickly pulled the shirt over my head and settled it properly.  
  
"Done yet?"  
  
"Yes," I muttered. The shirt was too big and too long, but it was soft and comfortable.  
  
"Would you like me to shrink it?"  
  
"NO! I like it big; it's cozy," I murmured in explanation. Xellos raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything else. I continued to glare, but followed him back to the main inn. "Have Lina and Gourry finished their little…" I struggled for a word, which Xellos supplied.  
  
"…Chow down?" I nodded, feeling green just thinking about it. We walked for a minute more in silence before Xellos asked, "So, how did you get those scars all over your body?" I stopped walking and blinked. He had seen those? "How did you get the scars?" he asked again. My smile turned wistful and I looked fondly at my left wrist and hand.  
  
"I gave them to myself. How else?" Xellos nodded. He had obviously thought as much.  
  
"And the one on your right arm? The one that goes along your vein?" I shrugged.  
  
"What can I say? The knife slipped."  
  
*** (POV change)  
  
I could sense what she was hiding. Those pent up emotions were raging again, feeding me well. She was a masochist. How fitting. She had tried to kill herself, saying it was an accident…interesting. Her mask was a good one. She must have been doing this for years. It was almost as good as mine. So cheerful and happy on the outside-a complete mess on the inside. It was slowly killing her and she knew it. She was miserable.  
  
Xellos. I winced slightly. My master was calling me. Come here for a minute, dearie. I've got a new assignment for you. I bowed my head and gave Imbri an apologetic smile.  
  
"I'll be back. My master calls." Then I disappeared, leaving a staring Imbri by herself.  
  
*** (POV change)  
  
He just disappeared. I stared in shock. I suppose I had suspected it before, but the fact that magic was a reality here finally began to sink in. I should have noticed when he made those boots appear on me… This world was magical. I wondered if any of my new companions, other than Xellos, possessed magic. I broke into a run to find Lina and Amelia. Shopping with them in this world brought a new light to my life. I nearly slammed into them rounding a corner.  
  
"Hey, Imbri! We were looking for you. Come on, let's go," Amelia shouted excitedly. Lina was with her, looking full and happy, eager for a good bout at the market. I smiled-a genuine smile that was free of any hidden malice or hatred. I caught up with them and we made our way to the town's surprisingly extensive market place. Neither one of them commented on my change in shirts.  
  
***  
  
"Ooh, look at this!" Imbri exclaimed, holding up a pair of forest green breeches. Lina and Amelia came over and admired them. Lina glared up at the stall owner.  
  
"How much?"  
  
"2 silvers."  
  
"Two??!!" Lina spat out in disgust. "I'll give you half a silver."  
  
"Half! Look at this fine stitching. I'll go as low as one and a half, but only because you're pretty." Lina grew red and sputtered.  
  
"Half a silver! No more. Look at this discoloring! What a shoddy dye job…is this a stain? Half a silver is pushing it, buster. Fancy stitching doesn't make up for this pitiful job." Lina crossed her arms and gave a discreet wink to Amelia and Imbri. The stall keeper looked flustered, then he sighed in defeat.  
  
"Half a silver, it is, then." He spit in his hand and held it out. Lina spit in hers and they shook. Then she handed over the half-silver piece and handed the breeches to Imbri. Imbri looked at them incredulously.  
  
"They don't look like anything is wrong with them," she mused thoughtfully, turning them over in her hands.  
  
"That's because there isn't anything wrong with them. That's just the way to barter. By giving us such a good deal, he'll count on us to spread the word about his good prices and fine clothing." Amelia nodded wisely. She had been shopping with Lina countless times.  
  
"Now let's say we find you a tunic to go with those beautiful pants." Amelia marched down the aisles, keeping out an eagle eye for the same shade. It was Amelia who found a perfect color match in a style that Imbri adored. They never sold things like this where she came from. It was a forest green leather bodice/shirt with sleeves that could be taken off, a laced up front, and a very short silver skirt with a slit in it. The skirt was actually more like a loincloth, but with the pants to go under it, it was perfect in Imbri's eyes. With her new boots, she would look more like she fit in here.  
  
"Window" shopping prevailed for a time after that. Then Lina spotted the right stall. Without a word, Lina grabbed Amelia and Imbri's arms and dragged them into the back of it. It sold a smith's wares. Knives and all other types of weapons adorned the canvas walls.  
  
"Now," Lina whispered to Imbri. "We're hear to find you a weapon you feel comfortable with. Look around and find something you could use in a fight." Imbri nodded seriously. Immediately, she went for the knives. There was a wide selection. Imbri's eyes gleamed with a light that had nothing to do with the forge that was set up in the tent. Then she saw it. It was a small dagger that was as nearly as wide as her forearm. The hilt cross-guard was silver and the hilt was wrapped in a braided rope of silver and gold. An emerald sat in the pommel, glinting dangerously. Reverently, Imbri drew the blade from it's black leather sheath and ran the blade along her forearm. It parted the skin easily, leaving a trail of blood beading up behind it. The grip felt right as she held it tightly. "Is that it?" Lina's voice said from her elbow. Imbri jumped, nearly cutting off a finger as she did so.  
  
"Yes," she breathed. "This is it. If I could get this…I will pay you back in full and more. I swear it." Lina nodded seriously.  
  
"It'll cost a pretty silver, that's for sure. But…" Lina trailed off. The knife was right somehow.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Lina and Imbri came out of the stall, Imbri clutching the knife close to her chest protectively. Zelgadis and Gourry had been watching the girls from the inn's dining room.  
  
"I don't think I've seen Lina that happy in a long time," Gourry said slowly, referring to Lina's happy expression as she bartered for Imbri's things. Zelgadis nodded.  
  
"She's not even yelling at anyone."  
  
"Wow."  
  
***  
  
"Mother? You rang?" Xellos looked up from kneeling at Juu-ou's feet. The woman took a drag of her cigarette and motioned for him to stand up.  
  
"You know I don't like you doing that, Xel. Makes me feel old." Xellos stood up and smiled at Xelas.  
  
"What did you want to speak with me about?"  
  
"Would you care for a glass of wine?"  
  
"Mom, you're hedging again." Xelas sighed.  
  
"I never could fool you, could I?" Xellos shook his head. The woman got off her throne and began to pace, her white hair billowing slightly as she walked briskly back and forth. "This girl you found…Imbri. I can't find anything on her. No one has ever heard of her, yet you said yourself she's extremely powerful. She's not on the astral plane any longer-the only time I sensed her there was when she first showed up. Just a big red flash and then nothing!" Xelas threw her hands up into the air in frustration. "I just don't understand! You say she doesn't know that you're Mazoku? If she has that much power, how come she can't tell?"  
  
"Mom, you're asking rhetorical questions again."  
  
"I can't help it! I'm confused."  
  
"Well…do you want me to try and turn her to our side? Perhaps her power just needs to be awakened or something. When that flash appeared, she was near death." Xelas perked up.  
  
"Really? What happened?"  
  
"She tried to kill herself. I don't know why it didn't work. When I found her she had lost a lot of blood."  
  
"Hm. Turning her to our side seems to be the best option right now." She fixed her gaze on Xellos, making sure he was paying strict attention to her. "You are going to lead Lina and her gang on a nice little quest for Power-Enhancing jewels. A necklace, earrings, and a circlet, to be precise. Now, I will see to it that they only work for Imbri. Perhaps the rudimentary ability to use magic will spark something that will allow us to tap into that energy we saw on the astral plane. You'll find them near Zephilia."  
  
"Zephilia? Lina's home country?"  
  
"Yes. Luna's there. She still terrifies Lina." Xelas laughed.  
  
"Are you two still friends?"  
  
"Are you prying, Xellos?"  
  
"No ma'am," he replied with a little grin. Xelas looked at him disbelief in her reproachful gaze.  
  
"Right. Uh-huh. You can go, now." Xellos turned to leave, but was halted when Xelas's voice rang out. "Oh, and Xellos?"  
  
"Yes?" He turned to look at her.  
  
"Use whatever means you deem necessary to turn her to our side. Catch my drift?" Xellos grinned wolfishly.  
  
"Yes, mother." With that, Xellos teleported back to the inn. Xelas watched him go, a thoughtful expression on her face. She shrugged it off and took a sip of her red wine.  
  
***  
  
Xellos was shocked when he got back to the inn, though he certainly didn't show it. Imbri had been shopping, he noted. He also noted her figure and her legs were very shapely in the dark green leggings and tight shirt she now sported. She was wearing the boots he had given her and had her waist-length hair pulled into a braid that draped over her left shoulder. A silver skirt was attached to the shirt. Imbri's aura was happy for the first time.  
  
"Xellos! Welcome back!" Imbri said, running over to him. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him over to the table where everyone was eating lunch.  
  
"Hi. I see you've been a busy little bee today." Imbri laughed and twirled around, model style and struck a pose.  
  
"Ta-da!" Xellos grinned and turned to Lina.  
  
"Didn't you get anything for yourself, Lina-san?"  
  
"No, Xellos, I didn't. Where did you disappear to this morning?"  
  
"That is a secret." Lina growled and Imbri glared. "However," he added, "I know of something that might interest you, Lina. There are two power-enhancing jewels located near Zephilia."  
  
"Hey, isn't that where you grew up, Lina?"  
  
"Wow, Gourry! I'm surprised you remembered!" Lina beamed at him and Gourry felt his face grow warmer, though he wasn't sure why.  
  
"Are you going to go, Lina-san?" Amelia asked.  
  
"For power-enhancing jewels? Of course I'm going to go!"  
  
"But what about L"-Zelgadis was cut off as Amelia slapped a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Ix-nay on the Una-Lay, Elgadis-Zay," she hissed. Zelgadis shut up.  
  
"We start tomorrow!" Lina announced dramatically.  
  
***  
  
Later that night, Imbri was sitting up in her inn room. She had folded her old clothes and packed them away in a knapsack that Amelia had given her. A cup of lukewarm, bordering cold tea sat on the dresser. As she went for the tea, she felt pressure on her shoulders. She jumped and then stiffened.  
  
"Xellos?"  
  
"That's me." Imbri looked over her shoulder and glared at him.  
  
"Don't sneak up on me like that!"  
  
"Sorry, Imbri," he apologized, not sounding the least bit contrite. Imbri grabbed her cup from the dresser and sat down on the bed, leaning against the headboard. Xellos sat at the foot of the bed, placing his staff against the wall and crossing his long legs Indian style. Imbri smiled at him and took a gulp of her cold tea. Xellos noticed.  
  
"Cold tea?"  
  
"Yeah. It would be better if I had some ice, but that's all right."  
  
"Why not drink it hot?" Imbri shrugged.  
  
"I'm too lazy to ask for more. Besides, after what Lina spent on me today, I'm certainly not going to complain about anything or spend any more of her money than I have too."  
  
"I'll do it," Xellos said. He sent a little tendril of heat and wrapped it around the bottom of the mug. It heated up quickly. Imbri watched in awe.  
  
"How do you do that?"  
  
"Sore wa him"-Xellos was cut off by a warning look. "Magic," he amended. Imbri's eyes were serious and she nodded.  
  
"I thought so. It's different hearing someone else say it."  
  
"Are you afraid of magic?" Imbri looked up, indignant.  
  
"I'm not afraid of anything." Xellos opened his eyes and leaned closer to Imbri.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
*** (POV change)  
  
Xellos leaned closer to me, his eyes open and unblinking. I could feel my heart begin to beat faster. Our noses were nearly touching and his breath was warm on my face. I realized I wasn't breathing at all. I inhaled sharply. Of course, I promptly forgot to exhale. For what seemed like an eternity, we stayed like that. Then Xellos closed his eyes and broke the spell.  
  
"You're not breathing," he said cheerfully, leaning back to his original position. I glared at him, not really wanting to say anything. "Ah, it seems I've upset you."  
  
"No. You haven't upset me," I said with a sigh. Damn. Out of one confusing world and into another one just as confusing.  
  
"Well, I've got something to cheer you up," Xellos said, standing. He reached into the leather pouch that hung around his shoulder. Then he pulled out something long and black, presenting it to me with a small bow. I took it, curiosity aroused. It was a soft, black leather belt. I examined it and then stood up and put it on hastily. It was beautiful.  
  
"Where did you get this?" I asked him, eyes wide.  
  
"That is a secret." He held up a hand to ward off my teasing blow. "However, look right here." He gently touched my left hip. I stiffened a bit. "Do you see this hole in the leather?" I lifted my arm and peered down at my hip. Sure enough, there was a break in the leather. "The belt is actually two pieces of leather sewn together. They left this gap in the stitching so that a knife's belt clip would fit securely in here." From nowhere, my new knife appeared in his hand. He lifted the clip and began to slide it onto the belt.  
  
"I can do that myself, you know," I snapped. I was getting nervous.  
  
"I'm sure you can." He finished attaching the belt clip to the belt and stood back to admire it. "Very nice."  
  
I looked into the room's mirror. The belt was a little big, so it settled low on my hips. The weight of the knife made it lopsided. All in all, it was a rather nice effect. I smiled at him, more than a little puzzled.  
  
"Why did you give this to me?" Xellos shrugged, still grinning.  
  
"What can I say? It was something I just had lying around. I thought you might like it. You do, don't you?"  
  
"Do what?" I tore my gaze away from the full-length mirror to look at him.  
  
"Do you like it, little Miss Vain?"  
  
"Vain? Me?" I asked in mock surprise. "Certainly not." After a minute more, I added seriously, "I do like it. A lot. Thank you, Xellos." After another moment's hesitation, I threw my arms around him and gave him a quick hug. Xellos was the one to stiffen under my touch this time. It only lasted for a minute before I let go, but he was much more tense than he had been before.  
  
***(POV change)  
  
"Is anything wrong?" Imbri asked me, her tone worried. I couldn't believe that I froze up like that. No one had hugged me since I was human. Including Juu-ou. Usually I was the one doing the touching. But such a simple gesture… I shook my head at her, grinning once again.  
  
"No, you just surprised me, that's all." To my surprise, Imbri laughed. It was a nice sound.  
  
"Me? Surprise you?" She kept laughing, apparently finding it extremely funny. She doubled up and clutched her stomach. Pain was radiating from her and she knew it, but apparently, that just made it funnier. Eventually it subsided, but she would look at me and keep giggling a little. "You must think I'm crazy," she said once she had calmed down enough to speak without bursting into another fit of giggles. Her voice was bitter, surprising me again with her rapid change in moods.  
  
"No, I don't," I said soothingly. She looked at me suspiciously.  
  
"Right. Your eyes tell me different." I opened one eye to peer at her.  
  
"My eyes were closed."  
  
"Well that one isn't and it says you think I'm nuttier than a pecan tree." I opened both of my eyes.  
  
"Pecan tree?" Imbri's eyes shot wide open.  
  
"Figure of speech where I come from."  
  
"And just where do you come from?" I asked advancing on a retreating Imbri.  
  
"Just a little nowhere town that's not even big enough to be a village. More like a group of houses, really." She was getting nervous. Even Gourry would have been able to tell she was lying. I had come to a dilemma. Either I could press her for information and risk alienating her, or I could play it safe and risk Juu-ou's wrath for not finding out all I could. I decided to play it safe. Juu-ou had said to use whatever means…  
  
"Oh. Perhaps you'd take me there someday?"  
  
"Perhaps I will," Imbri replied, relief evident on her face. I decided that nothing more could be done tonight, so I turned to go. "Wait!" she called. I turned and looked back at her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Where's your room?" I smiled.  
  
"This is." Imbri looked horrified for a moment, before a thought flashed through her mind. I could feel her aura changed briefly, but it returned to normal as she visibly shook her head to clear it.  
  
"Well…where are you staying?" I shrugged.  
  
"Here and there. Don't worry about it." Imbri moved in front of me, arms crossed in front of her chest. I eyed her…um, arms.  
  
"I do worry about it," she snapped. "I feel guilty about stealing your room, especially after you've been so nice to me."  
  
"Hey, I don't want you to feel obligated to me," I said, holding my hands up in defense.  
  
"Well I do," she snapped again. A slightly pained expression flitted across her face before she looked at me apologetically. "Listen, I'm sorry about yelling. I didn't mean it. If you wanted…" she hesitated and looked at the floor, then focused her gaze on my face. I opened my eyes to give her my full attention. "Well, you could stay in here."  
  
*** (POV change)  
  
Oh, God. Did I just ask him to stay with me? Have I really lost it this time? These thoughts ran rampant through my mind. Consequences…You know what? I asked myself. I'm not home. Screw consequences!  
  
"Well?" I asked again. Xellos smiled. Not that he had ever stopped…  
  
"I believe I'll take you up on that offer." He leaned closer to me.  
  
"Who gets the bed?"  
  
*** (POV change)  
  
Gods, seducing her was turning to be easier than I ever thought it would be. The loneliness was her prominent emotion when she replied,  
  
"Well…" then it appeared that she realized what I was looking at. "My face is up here, Xellos," she muttered. "You get the floor tonight." I decided teasing would work in this situation.  
  
"Aw…Imbri-chan! I'll be good, I promise!"  
  
"But I might not be," she shot back, a grin on her face. "Tell you what, tomorrow night you can have the bed."  
  
"We'll be on the road tomorrow night."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
*** (POV change)  
  
Thank you, Lord, I silently prayed. Teasing I could deal with. Teasing sexual innuendo was something I was good at. This serious stuff…it made me nervous. I felt almost like Xellos could…I don't know…sense my moods or something. It was strange, but I was glad for it. I hadn't been joking about Xellos and I sharing a bed. I might not be a good little girl. I know myself well enough to be able to tell when that stupid romantic streak is beginning to rear it's fluffy pink head.  
  
"Here." I tossed him one of the blankets on the bed. "Have fun!" I grabbed the shirt he lent me earlier, having decided to keep it. It saved me from having to buy a nightgown. Then I went down to the hall's bathroom. It was empty, thank goodness. I did my business and changed, finally making it back to my room for a good night's sleep…hopefully.  
  
***  
  
"Lina-san?"  
  
"What, Amelia?" Lina was already sprawled out on the floor, it being Amelia's turn for the bed tonight.  
  
"What do you think of Imbri-san?"  
  
"Strange girl," Lina said after a minute of thought. "But she seems nice."  
  
"Lina-san"-Amelia started to say but stopped, thinking better of it.  
  
"What Amelia?"  
  
"Nothing Lina-san. Good night."  
  
"Night."  
  
Amelia lay awake some time after that, thinking about what she had wanted to say. Her arm…Lina-san! You didn't see her arm's vein when I did. It was cut! She tried to kill herself, Lina-san! But she couldn't say it. It just wasn't right somehow…  
  
***  
  
Morning found Imbri in a surprisingly good mood, considering that she nearly stepped on Xellos when she got out of bed. Quickly, she dressed while he was asleep and went downstairs. Lina and Gourry had already begun inhaling their food. Amelia was quietly eating and Zelgadis was nursing his cup of steaming coffee. Imbri decided to join him in the coffee venture and was fixing her cup when a familiar voice announced in her ear,  
  
"Don't you want some coffee in your sugar?" Startled, Imbri nearly dropped the cup, but recovered it just in time, screaming as she did so,  
  
"XELLOS!!!! Don't ever do that!!!" Her eyes looked like fire as she pinpointed him with her glare. Xellos licked his lips. Tasty, tasty rage, he thought happily.  
  
"Xellos-san! That wasn't very nice!" Amelia said, a small frown on her face. Xellos looked properly contrite.  
  
"Gomen, Imbri-chan," he murmured in her ear. Imbri still wasn't sure about "-chan", but she nodded anyway.  
  
"Fine. Just don't do it again," she growled.  
  
"Of course not," he agreed. Imbri rolled her eyes.  
  
"All right, folks!" Lina announced, standing up after polishing off a mountain of food. "Get your gear together-we leave in five minutes!"  
  
Imbri took her leave and went back to her room. She surveyed her belongings-what she was wearing and what she had been wearing when she came here. The garments were all she had to link her back to her past. She thought about her mother and her father and wondered if they even missed her.  
  
Probably not. They've got their hands full enough hating each other to even know I've gone. Besides, even if they did miss her she wasn't planning on going back. She'd never had this much freedom before. She felt hot hands caress her neck and shoulders and she stiffened.  
  
"What are you thinking of, Imbri-chan?"  
  
"Xellos!" she whined, turning to face him. "Please stop doing that!" He opened an eye and peered at her.  
  
"Gomen, Imbri-chan."  
  
"Right, I'm sure," she stuck out her lower lip and pouted. "You always say you're sorry, but you always sneak up on me again." Imbri crossed her arms and turned away from him. Xellos continued to peer at her from an eye, eyebrows raised. Imbri just pouted some more. Xellos decided it was time to make a move. Gently, he wrapped his arms around Imbri. Her narrowed eyes shot open in surprise and she reflexively flinched away. Xellos kept his hold on her, though. Laying his cheek against hers and resting his chin in her shoulder, he whispered,  
  
"I am sorry, Imbri. I didn't know it upset you so much." His warm breath caressed her cheek and she tried to repress the shiver it sent through her body. Unsuccessfully tried, that is.  
  
"I-i-it's okay," she managed to stutter. Xellos smiled, just out of Imbri's line of sight. He could feel her heart pounding, even as she willed it to slow down…unsuccessfully. If her heart could have seen her, she would have flipped it off. Imbri blinked, and Xellos could feel her long lashes brush his cheek, sending some strange and interesting feeling through him.  
  
Then, as if the movement had broken some kind of spell, Imbri tugged Xellos's arms from around her and turned to face him fully, her face flushed. Xellos watched with detached interest the pulsing of a vein in the hollow of her throat. She took a deep breath and the pulsing slowed. "We should be going, Xellos," she said firmly.  
  
"Of course." Imbri shouldered the small knapsack with her clothes and walked out of the door, Xellos directly behind her. 


	3. On the Road

Chapter 3: On the Road.  
  
  
  
Once they were on the road, their small group spread out, Gourry and Lina acting as point, sandwiching Xellos and Imbri between themselves and Amelia and Zelgadis. Less than ten minutes out of town, Xellos turned to Imbri, that grin on his face and asked innocently,  
  
"I didn't make you nervous back there, did I?" Imbri stuck her chin into the air and sniffed haughtily.  
  
"Of course you didn't." Xellos's grin got wider.  
  
"Then why was your bosom heaving so nicely?"  
  
"WHAT??!!" Imbri made a flying tackle and sent Xellos soaring into the bushes. With a small smile, she muttered, "Pervert."  
  
Up ahead, Lina and Gourry had turned at Imbri's shout. Lina smiled in satisfaction while Gourry murmured,  
  
"I wonder if she's related to Lina?"  
  
"What, Gourry? Did you say something?" Lina asked, turning to him.  
  
"Nothing-I was just talking to myself." Lina nodded. She wasn't surprised.  
  
***  
  
The group's first day of travel went without incident, disappointing Lina and Imbri, who really had wanted to fight some bandits. They set up camp quickly, Xellos disappearing when work detail was being given out. Lina and Imbri made the fire pit, Lina blasting a hole in the ground and Imbri gathering sizable rocks. Gourry went hunting, Zelgadis went with him to collect firewood, and Amelia cleared out an area for sleeping.  
  
"Lina?" Lina looked up from her place by the fire pit. "How do you do it?"  
  
"Do what?" Imbri shrugged.  
  
"Travel around and fight bandits…you know, things like that." Lina laughed.  
  
"That's the easy part! I love traveling and robbing robbers!" Imbri smiled shakily.  
  
"Yeah…but how did you leave your family? Didn't Gourry say that you're from where we're heading?" Lina grew very sober.  
  
"Yeah, well. Leaving was hard…but it was something that I needed to do for myself, you know?" Imbri nodded.  
  
"You miss them?"  
  
"Yeah." They were quiet for a minute more. "So…" Lina began. "Where are you from?" Imbri shrugged, having had time to think up a good lie.  
  
"Well-it was a small place, no more than a few houses lumped together. We raised horses."  
  
"And do you miss them?" Imbri shrugged. She still wasn't sure if she did or not. Sometimes…the way her mother used to cook or the way she and her father would play-fight…  
  
"No. Not really," she stated flatly. "Here is better than there. Anywhere is better than there." Lina regarded her thoughtfully in the ensuing silence.  
  
"Are you"-  
  
"Dinner's here!" Gourry called, crashing back through the brush surrounding their camp sight. Zelgadis wasn't far behind him. The moment was broken as Imbri took the firewood from Zel and arranged it in the pit.  
  
"FIREBALL!" Lina shouted, pointing at the logs. They burst into flame before a fascinated Imbri. The flames licked at the wood and reflected in Imbri's brown eyes.  
  
"Man," she whispered, "I would give anything to be able to do that."  
  
"Really?" Imbri whipped around and grabbed Xellos by the throat.  
  
"Dammit! Don't you ever make noise?" Despite her firm grip, he smiled and murmured,  
  
"Only in bed." With a snort that might have been laughter, she released his trachea and sat back next to him. It was going to be a long journey.  
  
***  
  
Nearing the end of the week, the group hit pay dirt, so to speak. Imbri and Lina had been walking along, talking to one another in the front when a group of men came out of the trees around them. The band of men surrounded the smaller group, looking exactly like Imbri had pictured bandits would look like. They were dirty, rag-tag, and just generally stupid looking.  
  
"Are these what we're looking for?" Imbri asked Lina quietly. Lina grinned and cracked her knuckles.  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"All right, folks," a tall, grubby man in bedraggled clothing spoke. Imbri pinpointed him as the probable leader. "Just hand us over all of you money peacefully and we'll let ya go unharmed." He spoke to Gourry, who had moved up beside Lina, one hand resting on the hilt of his sword. The man looked back over at Imbri, Lina, and towards Amelia, who had also moved up. "Well…we'll let the men go. You ladies sure are pretty." The rest of the gang chuckled lewdly. "We might just keep you three." Lina smiled.  
  
"Well. I suppose we'll just see about that." Imbri stepped up.  
  
"How about instead…you boys give us your money?" Lina grinned over at the younger girl.  
  
"I think you're getting the hang of it. Wanna try out that knife of yours?" Imbri nodded, a somewhat savage light illuminating her eyes. Xellos watched from a nearby tree. His Mazoku vision caught the light in her eyes as she drew the blade from it's sheath.  
  
"Oh, so the little girlies wanna fight, eh?" The rest of the band laughed as if on cue. Lina and Imbri looked at each other and nodded. Lina took out her hardly used sword and advanced, Imbri right beside her. "Get 'em boys!"  
  
Imbri rushed forward, knife gripped tightly, attacking the leader with a shriek. Caught by surprise at her sudden onslaught, the man didn't have the time or the wit to block her strike. Her knife sank into his stomach and she twisted, yanking the knife out and looking for her next victim to slash. Xellos was the only one who saw the pale red aura flare around her hands and the gleam that lit her eye.  
  
***  
  
Nearly two weeks later, the group arrived at the Lonesome Dragon Inn, just outside of Zephilia. It was the first one they had come across since leaving Fergalum. Imbri, Lina, and Amelia nearly killed each other to be the first in to get a good room.  
  
"We'll take two rooms!" Lina announced to the innkeeper. "Two beds in each room, please!"  
  
"And you'll be paying for that…how?" Lina and Imbri grinned at each other.  
  
"Oh…will gold do?" The innkeeper's eyes glazed over in a familiar greedy look.  
  
"Yes, yes…now what did you want? I'm yours to command." Lina leaned forward.  
  
"How's the food here?"  
  
"Oh, excellent! Absolutely wonderful!"  
  
"Woohoo! Take me to your food, mister!" The innkeeper obliged her and lead the group over to a table. Meanwhile, Xellos talked quietly to the innkeeper's assistant.  
  
For the first time since she arrived here, Imbri ate her fill of food, indulging her senses in fillet minion covered in sautéed mushrooms. A baked potato covered with sour cream, butter, and salt found its way into her mouth, washed down with a glass of red wine. After she finished, she ordered a luscious warm chocolate cake, dripping with slowly melting whipped cream and a cherry. She ate it slowly, savoring the way it melted in her mouth, smiling when she felt the aphrodisiacs begin to kick in. When she had finished, a blissful expression was gracing her features. Her eyes were narrowed to mere slits as she gazed around her predatorily. Xellos met her gaze fully, his eyes never leaving her face. Imbri's face began to grow red, but she didn't seem to notice it.  
  
"I think," she began, rising to her feet, "That I'm going to commandeer the baths to wash off all of this travel dirt. See you guys in the morning." Xellos watched her walk away, an amused expression on his face. Perhaps now is the right time, he thought, rising to his feet.  
  
"Where're you going?" Lina asked between mouthfuls.  
  
"To bed. Goodnight, everyone." Lina blinked in puzzlement at Xellos. Xellos had never said goodnight before. She shrugged it off and continued to gorge.  
  
***(POV change)  
  
I sank into the warm water and stretched out. The warmth wasn't helping my already raging hormones…but hey, I didn't really mind.  
  
"How's the water?" I didn't even bother to turn around or yell. I was entirely too relaxed to do anything but smile.  
  
"Mmmm. Wonderful." I stretched out some more, sinking lower into the steaming water.  
  
"Do you mind if I join you?" I expended the precious energy necessary to shrug.  
  
"Whatever." He chuckled, barely audible to me. I felt the ripples in the water as he slipped in beside me, but I didn't bother to open my eyes. When I finally decided to open them, I wished I hadn't.  
  
Xellos was sitting next to me, hands behind his head and his eyes closed; an expression mirroring my own graced his handsome features. I had never seen him without his cape on, even when he was sleeping. Now, however he was devoid of any shirt at all…or pants, for that matter. His purple hair was damp from the steam and hanging in his face. A warmth that had nothing to do with the water, wine, or chocolate spread through me. Love? I mentally scoffed myself. Love is a trick. Nothing more than illusion. That was a lesson that I knew very well. I allowed my slight melancholy to dissipate, relaxing again. Just chill. There is nothing but myself and the water and a nearly naked Xellos. Nothing else. No feeling, no emotion, no-oh God he's sexy. My heart began beating faster and faster. Xellos sat quietly, seemingly completely oblivious to me.  
  
***(POV change)  
  
It seems my presence has a strange effect on Imbri. She was rather peaceful before, but just me arriving stirred up something in her consciousness that she tried to repress. Ah, well, that's the way it goes sometimes. I looked over at her. Imbri was staring resolutely ahead, effectively acting relaxed. I gently touched her shoulder. She twitched slightly, but didn't acknowledge that I had startled her.  
  
"You look tense," I murmured. She laughed nervously.  
  
"No, I'm fine, really."  
  
"Here." I physically moved her, situating her in front of me. Imbri immediately tensed, her back straight and rigid. "Relax," I whispered in her ear. She shivered slightly and I smiled. My job was going perfectly. Then I began to knead her shoulders.  
  
***(POV change)  
  
Xellos's hands were hot as they touched my shoulders. The heat didn't burn, though, it sank into my skin, making me drowsy. His hands dug into my muscles, rubbing out any lingering soreness and loosening them. I couldn't have been tense then even if I had wanted to. My eyes began to close again, the aphrodisiac feeling rushing back. I leaned back against Xellos. His chest radiated the same heat and warmed my back. That warm feeling started again…tingling up my spine. It was actually extremely pleasant.  
  
Soon, his hands began moving down my arms, massaging me slowly. Gently, he reached my wrists and began to slowly and methodically rub their insets, working his way to my fingers. The warmth that had begun was spreading all over my body. Xellos's light touch was almost unbearably sensual. "Mmmm," I sighed.  
  
***(POV change)  
  
Trailing his fingers lightly along her skin, Xellos moved his massage to Imbri's back. She arched her back, then leaned into his touch. Her lips parted and her head lolled back onto Xellos's shoulder.  
  
"That feels wonderful," she purred into his ear, reaching an arm back to caress the side of his face. Xellos held her hand there and moved his face so that he could kiss her palm. He heard he gasp in surprise, but she didn't try to pull away. Now, the thought struck him. He pulled her hand away and leaned over, kissing Imbri's lips. Her brown eyes shot open in surprise, but they shut quickly as she gave over to the sensations rushing through her body. Xellos chewed on her lower lip gently.  
  
Something within Imbri snapped at that moment. The feelings (and hormones) surging through her already emotionally unstable body were too much. Her eyes flashed open once again and she ripped her hand out of Xellos's.  
  
Xellos watched something flicker in her piercing gaze. She stood up quickly, throwing Xellos off balance. Then, to his surprise, she grinned.  
  
"Xellos," she whispered. "You shouldn't toy with me like that."  
  
"And why not?" he replied, rising to his feet to face her. She moved to him, breasts pressed against his bare chest.  
  
"Because I might do this," she purred, yanking him down and kissing him passionately. Xellos was slightly taken aback by Imbri's aura. It was like nothing he had seen before-the green that normally surrounded her, tinged with a violet passion and colored blood red with, not rage, but insanity. It was the same insanity that he had seen when she was fighting. He liked it.  
  
Imbri had grabbed him by the shoulders and was pressing herself against him, nails digging into his flesh. Xellos wrapped his arms around her and teleported them both to the room he had rented earlier. Imbri landed on a soft bed, Xellos on top of her. And then, she was no longer in control. Xellos seized her mouth, feral now that Imbri's seduction was complete.  
  
***  
  
BAM! BAM! BAM!  
  
"Hello? Are you awake, yet, Xellos-san? We've got go now!" Amelia's voice drifted through the door. "Xellos-san?"  
  
"Here, Amelia, let me do that. You go down and help Zel to make sure everyone has their stuff," Lina said kindly.  
  
"'Kay!"  
  
"Xellos! Wake up you BUM!!!" No answer. Lina shrugged and grinned. "All right, you leave me no choice! FIREBALL!!" Lina pushed open the door, being careful not to touch the melted doorknob, and stepped into Xellos's bedroom. "Now, Xellos, it's time to wa"- Lina stopped abruptly at the sight before her. Xellos and Imbri were sleeping soundly in Xellos's bed amidst a tangled of bed sheets and limbs. Imbri had a small smile on her face. "Um. Yeah." Wide-eyed, Lina turned to walk out of the room.  
  
"What's the matter, Lina-san?" Xellos murmured, one eye open and looking directly at her. It gave Lina the creeps.  
  
"Nothing. I just came to tell you that we're getting ready to leave, and to ask you if you'd seen Imbri anywhere." She lifted an eyebrow at them. "Which you obviously have." Xellos grinned and opened his other eye.  
  
"Oh, I've seen Imbri everywhere," he purred, looking his most sinister as he stroked Imbri's face. Her smile widened and she nuzzled against him, still deeply asleep.  
  
"Well, wake her up, and get your stuff together, 'cause we're going to leave immediately for those gems." Lina's face was bright red and she knew it.  
  
"Sure thing, boss-lady," Xellos said, his Trickster face on again. As Lina left them alone, she wondered to herself if Imbri knew what Xellos was.  
  
***  
  
After Lina had retreated, Xellos propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at the girl. She had a peaceful expression on her face. Not even the darkness in her soul could shadow that peace. He touched a finger to her lips and she began to stir. Imbri's eyes opened and eyed Xellos's finger. Xellos felt a shock run through him as Imbri licked her lips, catching his finger in the process. Then, she bit his finger. Xellos moaned in pleasure as she alternately gnawed and suckled on his digit thoughtfully.  
  
"Do we really have to get up?" she mumbled around his finger.  
  
"'Fraid so, Imbri-chan," he replied. She sighed and threw off the sheets. As soon as she stood, though, a moan of pain escaped from her. "Anything the matter?" She sat back down.  
  
"Yeah, something's the matter," she snapped. "I'm sore as Hell, and in places I didn't even know existed." Xellos smirked.  
  
"Potty mouth." She glared at him.  
  
"Well you sure weren't complaining about my mouth last night." Xellos pulled her over to him and nibbled on her ear.  
  
"Not complaining now."  
  
"Mmm…got to get up, Xel…" He let her go and watched as she put on her hastily discarded undergarments. She looked around for the rest of her clothes and realized that they weren't there. "Aww, shit. What a pain in the as"- Suddenly Xellos was beside her, handing her his discarded shirt. She put it on and blushed faintly. "Thanks. I'll return this one," she promised. Xellos pulled on his pants and nodded.  
  
"Good, that's my last one." Imbri slipped out the door and into the room she was supposed to have slept in. Her clothes were right where she left them. With a relieved sigh, she slipped on her pants and kept Xellos's shirt. She buckled her dagger belt around her waist and pulled on her boots. Bundling up the rest of her clothes into the knapsack and giving her hair a quick brushing, she went back to Xellos's room. When she entered, he raised an eyebrow at her (or, rather, his) shirt.  
  
"Ack, don't worry, you'll get your shirt back," she muttered. With a thoughtful smirk, she added as he put the shirt she gave him on, "Though I'd rather you didn't wear a shirt at all." Xellos shot her a look as he fastened his cape back on.  
  
"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Imbri licked her lips, Cheshire grin still in place.  
  
"Wouldn't I, though." Xellos chuckled.  
  
"Pervert." She punched him as they walked out the door.  
  
"Well, I got it from you, so don't whine."  
  
***  
  
Lina paced in the front of the Lonesome Dragon Inn, hands behind her back and a worried expression on her face. She liked Imbri a lot. In fact, she was like a younger sister to her. This thing with Xellos couldn't possibly end well. Mazoku don't love. They don't like to feel love or happiness; they don't have feelings. It just didn't make any sense whatsoever. Xellos never did anything to benefit anyone else but himself and his master, either. Imbri didn't seem to realize what Xellos was. Maybe she should tell her.  
  
"Lina-san? Is something wrong? Where's Xellos-san and Imbri-san?"  
  
"They're…umm. They'll be out in a minute, Amelia."  
  
"Okay." Eventually, Imbri and Xellos came out, packed and ready to go.  
  
"Well you two sure took your sweet time," she said suspiciously. Imbri muttered something under her breath.  
  
"I couldn't find my clothes."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing, Lina!"  
  
***  
  
Two days, and some awkward moments involving Imbri, Xellos, and a bar of melted chocolate later, Lina and company found themselves at the gate to a creepy old temple. Lina looked around her, hands on her hips and a disgusted expression on her face. Imbri came up beside her.  
  
"Do you get these creepy, abandoned temples often?"  
  
"You have no idea," Zelgadis stated from Lina's other side.  
  
"Well, let's go in!" Imbri looked back at her lover, who was staring thoughtfully at the temple, his eyes open. She wondered what he was thinking about.  
  
Geez, Juu-ou. Do you think you could have made this any more cheesy? This was waaay to predictable for you. Imbri blinked in surprise. Where had that thought come from? She looked at Xellos again. Then her eyes narrowed. Who was Juu-ou?  
  
"Imbri-san! Aren't you coming with us?" Imbri started and grabbed Xellos's arm, yanking him after her into the temple. Inside was dark. Lina cast a small light spell. To augment it, Gourry drew his sword.  
  
"Light come forth!"  
  
"Oooh," Imbri breathed. "Shiny!"  
  
"Actually, it's more luminous."  
  
"Shut up, Xellos. You're ruining my moment here."  
  
"Gomen, Imbri-chan."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Oh, I'm hurt! You don't think I'm sorry?" Xellos pouted. Imbri grinned.  
  
"You are sorry. And you're not hurt. I could change that, if you wanted, though…" she suggested, wriggling an eyebrow.  
  
"Later, Imbri-chan," Xellos promised. "Let's go see where the others have gotten to." Imbri looked around. Sure enough, Lina and the gang had all gone ahead, leaving them alone in the dark.  
  
"Xellos…could you make one of those lights Lina has?" Imbri asked nervously.  
  
"What?" he teased. "Is Imbri-chan afraid of the dark?"  
  
"N-n-no! Imbri-chan is not afraid of the dark," she retorted. Imbri felt something crawling across her shoulder. She shrieked.  
  
"Not afraid of the dark, eh?" Xellos conjured a light to reveal his fingers were the "bugs" on her shoulder. Imbri shot a withering glance at him, eyes smoldering.  
  
"Xellos…"  
  
"Eh heh heh heh." Xellos backed away from the more-than-slightly-psychotic girl. Her aura was getting that strange red gleam again. "This way!" He pointed with his staff. It was the opposite direction Lina and company had chosen, but he decided not to tell her that. Imbri sighed and followed him down the passageway.  
  
***  
  
"Hey…Lina?"  
  
"Yeah, Gourry?"  
  
"Where'd Imbri and Xellos go?" Lina whipped around. Sure enough, Jellyfish-for-brains was right. Imbri and Xellos were nowhere to be seen. She sighed, frustrated.  
  
"I don't know Gourry. We can't go back for them, we need to find those gems. They'll be okay." At least, she prayed they would. Xellos, if you let anything happen to Imbri, I'll Dragon Slave your Mazoku ass.  
  
"Who dares to enter the Temple of Zephil, patron of wine?" Amelia gulped and ducked behind Zelgadis.  
  
"I'm Lina Inverse. Who're you?"  
  
"I am Cabernet, servant of the"- the booming voice paused. "You're Lina Inverse?" Lina's face darkened and her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Got a problem with that, buddy?"  
  
"No, not really. I just didn't expect someone with such small breasts."  
  
"Oh," Amelia began.  
  
"Shit," Zelgadis finished.  
  
"Duck!" Gourry yelled.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!!!????" Lina screamed, eyes blazing as she raised her hands. "FLARE ARROW!"  
  
***  
  
"Did you hear something?" Xellos asked, cocking his head to one side.  
  
"Nope! Saaay, what's that?"  
  
***  
  
"That wasn't necessary, you know," the voice muttered, stepping out from behind the large, disused alter. "Look at this, you ruined my new tunic!" The man's tunic was very burnt. Lina didn't care.  
  
"You deserved it! You shouldn't call the greatest and most beautiful sorcery genius in the universe names!!" The fried Cabernet fell down in the typical anime style. When he got up, he was…slightly mad.  
  
"Why, you…you small-breasted, impudent little tart! Where do you go off frying the high priest of Zephil! Why I ought to"-  
  
"Ought to what?! Huh? Don't make me Dragon Slave this pathetic little excuse for a temple into oblivion!!"  
  
***  
  
"Ooh…shiny!" Imbri whispered, mesmerized by the glinting silver and the green gems. Xellos nodded, impressed. Juu-ou-sama really outdid herself on these "relics." Imbri looked up sharply. There was that voice again…and that Juu-ou person. I wonder if that's…Naw, it's just my imagination.  
  
"Here," Xellos said, picking up the necklace and the jeweled brow band. "Try them on." Imbri looked a little dubious.  
  
"Shouldn't we wait for Lina and the others?"  
  
"Why? Just try them on. They'll look great on you." He brushed her hair back from the nape of her neck, making sure that his fingers caressed her neck. She shivered at his touch and let his fasten the heavy silver necklace around her throat. She sighed as he ran his fingers through her hair, lifting it from her forehead as he settled the brow band across her forehead. Then he fastened the emerald earrings to her lobes, nibbling her ears and neck as he did so. When he finished, Imbri felt power surge through her. The emeralds began to glow eerily.  
  
"Xellos? What's happening?" Her voice was strangely calm.  
  
"The gems are adjusting to your aura. No one else will be able to use them but you, now."  
  
"What'd you do, Xellos?!" she cried, voice breaking. "Lina's going to kill me, now! You know how much she wanted these gems!"  
  
"Relax, Lina already has talismans. She was just planning to sell these."  
  
"But how can I use them? I don't have magic! I'm as mundane as they get. None, nadda, zip. No magic for Imbri-chan, got it?" Xellos waggled a finger at her.  
  
"Now, now, Imbri-chan. Everyone has magic. Some just don't have enough to use it in spell casting. Others just don't have the will to use it."  
  
"Well, then, I don't have either of those, so this is a silly conversation." Imbri reached for the clasp around her neck, but found that it had disappeared. "Xellos! It won't come off! Get it off, now!"  
  
"I can't, Imbri." His voice was very serious. "The gems are attuned to you, now. They won't come off until your death. You have both the power and the will. You just needed a catalyst. These talismans are the catalyst." He looked Imbri in the eye. She hadn't realized just how threatening he could be. Just like my Dad. Imbri gulped.  
  
"No. You can't be like him," she whispered to herself.  
  
"What was that?" She looked back at him, eyes wide. Xellos's eyes were closed, and he looked unassuming once more. Xellos could sense the fear in her aura. She was afraid of him, and that puzzled him. What had he done to make her afraid of him? I hope I haven't blown this. Juu-ou-sama will be very angry if I did.  
  
"What was that?" Imbri replied to his question, looking around in puzzlement. "Who said that?"  
  
"Imbri-chan, no one said anything. Now what was it you said a minute ago?"  
  
"Oh, it was nothing. I was just talking to myself." With a sigh, she straightened and asked, "So, if I can't get rid of these things, how do I use them?"  
  
"Focus your mind to what you want to do. We'll start with a light like the one Lina-san had, okay?" Imbri nodded and tried to focus her mind of creating a single white light, like a small globe, in the palm of her hand. She had dreamed of being able to do something like this since she was a little girl. To have the power to make something explode or to create light… "Watch it, Imbri!" Xellos shouted, nearly being blinded by the intensity of the light. She giggled and lowered the will she forced into the spell.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Xel-chan," she mimicked him. The light was now akin to that of a candle. Xellos breathed out a shaky breath. This girl was going to end up being dangerous with magic. Juu-ou was right, she has immense potential, he thought.  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
"Who is who, Imbri-chan?"  
  
"Someone keeps talking about a 'Juu-ou.' Who is that? Who keeps talking?" She let out a frustrated snarl. Xellos was shocked. For the first time in nearly a thousand years, Xellos felt disturbed. She could hear his thoughts. She was telepathic?  
  
"How long have you been hearing this voice?"  
  
"It's only been about…" she thought hard. "Oh, about four times. Why?" Xellos chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"No reason, just curious." Imbri shrugged.  
  
"Oh well. Let's go find everyone else! Come on, Xel!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him back the way they came.  
  
"No need to pull, I'm coming!"  
  
***  
  
"Now, now, Lina-san," Amelia began. "There's no reason for you to Dragon Slave this place…"  
  
"Go ahead and try it, you little red-haired harlot!"  
  
"Um, Mister, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Gourry said wisely.  
  
"I'm Cabernet! The Priest of Zephil! No one may oppose me or my great master! Mwahahahahaha!!!"  
  
"What a bunch of hot air," Zelgadis muttered. Lina nodded.  
  
"Hey guys! We're baaack!" a familiar voice sing-songed from behind them. Lina whipped around, grinning when she saw Imbri dragging a groaning Xellos behind her.  
  
"Imbri-san! I'm glad you're all right!" Amelia cried, hugging Imbri.  
  
"Um. Okay, Amelia. I'm fine. Really. I wasn't even in danger. But I learned something new!"  
  
"Really?" Lina asked.  
  
"Hel-lo? Have you forgotten I'm here?" Imbri looked at the roasted guy who was whining. "Don't turn your back on me! I'm Cabernet! Servant of"-  
  
"Shut up! I'm busy trying to talk here," Imbri yelled at the man. "Sheesh. How rude."  
  
"You little strumpet! Don't dismiss me so easily!"  
  
"Strumpet?!" Imbri's eye twitched. "Lina? Is this a bad guy?"  
  
"Well, he barely fits the bill. Actually, he's more like an arrogant pompous windbag, but for all intents and purposes, he's the enemy." Imbri grinned ferally.  
  
"Good." She closed her eyes and concentrated briefly on creating what she had wanted to do all along. "FIREBALL!"  
  
The other four Slayers dropped to the ground in shock as a red light formed around Imbri's hand. With a satisfied smirk, Imbri released the powerful Fireball straight at the offending windbag.  
  
"Oh, damn! Not again!" he whined, smoke rising from his incinerated body. Imbri laughed and flashed a "V is for victory" sign. "Oh yeah, who rules?"  
  
"How did you do that?" Lina asked, jaw nearly on the floor. "I didn't know you had any magic."  
  
"I didn't know, either. We found those talismans, though, and they catalyzed the power I had so that I could use it to create spells."  
  
"Are those my talismans?"  
  
"Eh heh, heh, heh. Don't be mad, Lina, please! You already have so much power." Lina huffed and crossed her arms.  
  
"Well, if you just give them to me now…"  
  
"I, uh, can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well…they kind of, um"-  
  
"What she means is that they won't come off her until her death," Xellos supplied helpfully. Lina glared at Imbri, who shrunk away, hiding behind Xellos's cape. Then she sighed.  
  
"Fine. If that's the way it is, then so be it. I was just going to sell them, anyway. I guess they'll be more useful to me on you than they would be on someone I'm not even traveling with." Imbri grinned and ran from behind Xellos to give Lina a huge hug.  
  
"Thanks for not killing me, Lina!" Lina muttered something under her breath, turning to leave the temple.  
  
"What was that, Lina-san?" Xellos asked.  
  
"I said that you probably put her up to it, Xellos."  
  
"Now where would you get that idea from, Lina-san? Really. Don't you trust me?" Lina snorted.  
  
"About as much as I trust my sister." Lina stopped dead in her tracks. A look of pure terror froze on her face. "Oh. No. She'll find me…she'll always find me. Don't let her find me!"  
  
The hysterical girl clung to Gourry's shirt. He patted her back and stroked her hair soothingly.  
  
"It's all right, Lina. She won't find you. We won't let her get you, don't worry." Imbri looked at Xellos.  
  
"What's that about?" Xellos grinned and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Well, Imbri-chan, that is a secret."  
  
"Grrrr…Xel-chan?" Imbri's voice had a strained note to it.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you want to sleep on the couch tonight?"  
  
"We get a couch?" he asked wistfully. 


	4. Unexpected Trip

Chapter Four: Unexpected Trip  
  
  
  
"Welcome to the Renard Hillside Inn!" The innkeeper invited them in with an expansive gesture. Lina was looking around her, still paranoid. It had taken them thirty minutes of walking to convince her that they needed to stay in an inn that night. As it was, her nerves were still shot. She jumped at every little noise and kept constantly next to Gourry. Personally, Xellos thought that it wasn't for comfort-it was to use him as a shield against Luna. I suppose it was a good thing Luna was like that to her younger sister. Otherwise Lina wouldn't be so strong, now. Of course, Lord Shabranidigo, Rezo, and numerous other beings probably don't see that as a good thing, Xellos thought, being sure to cloak his thoughts. Even if Imbri was naturally telepathic, she couldn't get past his barriers. That was, as long as he remembered to not let thoughts fly around freely. They settled for three rooms, like normal. Imbri and Xellos would be sharing one. Lina was worried that if Luna found her, Amelia wouldn't be enough of a shield.  
  
Maybe I should stay with Gourry…Lina blinked at her own thought. Whoa. Now where did that thought come from? Lina shook her head to clear it. It must be the fear. It does strange things to people.  
  
Xellos was talking quietly to Imbri. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but it looked to be interesting. Imbri was growing extremely red around the face. Another feeling Lina couldn't shake was the one about Imbri and Xellos. It just wasn't right-Imbri didn't have a clue who he was. She had to tell her.  
  
Xellos winked out of existence, leaving behind a fuming Imbri. Lina walked over to her and sat down. Not before looking around nervously, Imbri noted to herself.  
  
I hope Luna's not anywhere around here…  
  
"Why, Lina?" Lina looked over at the girl.  
  
"I didn't say anything."  
  
"Yes you did. You said, 'I hope Luna's not anywhere near here.'" Lina stared at the girl. Her jaw hit the ground. "What'd I do, now?"  
  
"I didn't say that out loud." Now Imbri was the puzzled one.  
  
"But I heard it clear as day…" Imbri's voice trailed off as she realized the implications of what she had said.  
  
"Are you telepathic, Imbri?"  
  
"I…I suppose so, I guess."  
  
"Have you always been?" Imbri shook her head. "I think…" she thought hard. "I think it started when we came close to that temple. I started hearing the voices then." Imbri laughed. "And here I thought I was going crazier."  
  
"Crazier?"  
  
"Yeah." She paused. Better not talk about my real voices yet, she cautioned. "So, you mean I can read Xel-er, other people's thoughts?"  
  
"It seems so, unless they have a barrier up against intrusion." Imbri grew red.  
  
"Are you suggesting that I intruded into your mind on purpose?!" Lina held up her hands.  
  
"No, I was letting my thoughts fly about freely. I didn't mean to imply…"  
  
"I know, I'm just a little jumpy. This is all really new to me, you know." Imbri thought back to when she had been home. "I've always been empathetic, ever since I remember. Really sensitive to what others were feeling and how it affected me." Lina placed a hand on Imbri's shoulder.  
  
"Let's go somewhere quiet, Imbri. I need to tell you something." Imbri nodded.  
  
***  
  
Xellos was greeted with a howl as he materialized on Wolf Pack Island. The wolves circled around him. He had purposely not gone immediately to Juu- ou. He wanted to hunt first. Swiftly, he shed his human form and took on a more natural one-that of a wolf. As his brothers and sisters greeted him playfully, nipping and nuzzling, his mind wandered and thought of Imbri. I wonder what form she'd take naturally? Would it be that of a wolf? He shook his furry head and grinned, quite literally, wolfishly. I shouldn't be thinking about her when I'm not on the job. He growled at his younger siblings and took off after the scent of a young deer, the other wolves following in hot pursuit.  
  
The hunt went well, leaving the pack well sated from the meat, as well as the fear the deer had given off. Reluctantly, Xellos separated himself from the pack and resumed his human form. The pack whined a bit at loosing their favorite playmate, and one female gave the wolf equivalent of a sigh and lightly tugged on his cape, but Xellos just grinned and scratched them all on the head before leaving to make his report.  
  
***  
  
"Lord Beastmaster," Xellos said as he bowed. Xelas frowned.  
  
"Formality, formality, Xellos! How many times do I have to remind you?"  
  
"Sorry, Mother."  
  
"What do you have to report on Imbri?" Xellos smiled.  
  
"Well, those talismans worked like a charm."  
  
"Of course they did," Xelas smirked, looking not unlike her son.  
  
"It's amazing how much power she can use through them. I didn't think they were supposed to amplify magic that much." Xelas frowned.  
  
"Amplify magic? They aren't supposed to amplify magic at all. They're mere catalysts, just to get the fire started, so to speak, not to add fuel to it."  
  
"Then Imbri-chan is very powerful indeed," Xellos muttered to himself. "There was also another unexpected development," he began.  
  
"I don't like unexpected developments."  
  
"Imbri's telepathic."  
  
"What?!" Xelas nearly dropped her wine glass. "She's telepathic?!"  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
"Has she always been?"  
  
"I don't think so, but she must have had some latent ability. It showed up around the time we reached the temple."  
  
"Before she put on the jewels?"  
  
"Hai." Xelas was up now, pacing back and forth, her companion wolf, Xef, keeping pace with her, occasionally reaching over and nuzzling her encouragingly. Xelas absently stroked his head.  
  
"She must have some sort of latent ability…empathy maybe…that might be what have reacted to the talismans. This…this is curious, though. And very interesting." Whirling on Xellos, she asked,  
  
"Has she found out who you are, yet?"  
  
"No ma'am."  
  
"Hmm. Maybe it's time to tell her." Xelas raised her arms dramatically. "I don't know! Start extolling the virtues of power and being a Mazoku." Xelas sighed. "I just don't know," she muttered softly.  
  
"We've never come across anything like her before," Xellos reminded her. I sure haven't met anyone like her before, he thought to himself. Xelas watched her son with interest.  
  
"So, Xellos," she asked, leaning forward. "How are her emotions? Are they rich and delicious? Come, tell mommy all about her…" Xellos did as she asked and sat by his mother's feet. Her voice was soft and compelling as she stroked his silky hair. "Tell mommy all about her…is she very pretty, Xellos?"  
  
"Yes…she's very beautiful."  
  
"What does she look like?"  
  
"Long blonde hair that glows red when the sunlight hits it in the morning. Green hazel eyes that flash when you tease her…shapely body…very flexible…" Xelas raised one white eyebrow at that little tidbit of information. She was using her unique method of extracting information. It wasn't that she didn't trust Xellos. She just wanted to know the details that he might have held back…and just how he was turning Imbri to their side.  
  
"Is she a plaything, Xellos?" He stumbled at that question.  
  
"I don't know. She's unique. Sensual…reserved…a living contradiction." That also was interesting. This was the deeper Xellos, behind her General/Priest-his "feelings," so to speak.  
  
"What are her emotions like, Xellos?"  
  
"Rich, sensual, unpredictable…one minute she's serious, the next, she's playful and cheery. But there's always an undercurrent."  
  
"An undercurrent, darling?" Xelas purred, hiding the obvious interest she felt.  
  
"Yes…she hides her anger and hatred."  
  
"I thought you said she was unpredictable."  
  
"She's a contradiction. She tries to hide away her fear, her anger, and her hate. But when she lets herself slip…it's glorious," he murmured, a smile on his face. This is getting very, very interesting now, Xelas thought.  
  
"What's her personality like?"  
  
"Contradiction. Masochist…sadist…creative," Xellos chuckled at his little thought. Xelas decided not to think about that one. "True darkness underneath her mask. Something about her, though…not all dark…I can only see the flashes when she's genuine and kind."  
  
"What about her past? Has she talked about it?"  
  
"No. It seems painful to her, though. Sometimes, I'll say something or do something that will spark a reaction. It must be about her past, though. That's the only reason I can think of." Xelas took a sip of her recovered wine. This would be her last question.  
  
"And how does she make you feel, son? Hmmm?" Xellos smiled, his eyes closed like he was sleeping.  
  
"She makes me feel…well, you know."  
  
"I know?" Xellos cracked open his eyes.  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu, Juu-ou-sama!" Xelas let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"You're impossible, Xellos."  
  
"Thank you, Mother. I try." She chuckled humorlessly.  
  
"And you succeed with out fail. Every time, my General/Priest. I want you to tell her who you are. Then bring her here. I would like to meet her."  
  
"What about the others?"  
  
"Hmm. What about them? I suppose you'll rejoin them later." Xelas paused, one hand stroking her chin thoughtfully. "I can't really think of anything that they need to be doing right now. Just let them wander. And bring Imbri to me."  
  
"Of course, Juu-ou-sama." Xellos bowed and was gone.  
  
***  
  
"He's a what?"  
  
"A Mazoku. A Monster, Demon, whatever you want to call him. Bottom line, he's evil." Imbri stared at Lina, disbelief on her face. Then, to Lina's surprise, Imbri began to laugh. "What's so damn funny?"  
  
"It's really ironic," she managed to say, shoulders shaking with repressed chuckles.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My parents always told me that I was attracted to the dark side of things. I guess it's true." She laughed again. "Go figure." Lina was stunned. She was taking this extremely well. Maybe she was in denial or something.  
  
"Are you…okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"It's just that, well…you slept with a demon!" Imbri shrugged.  
  
"Shit happens." Lina shook her head. She would never figure Imbri out.  
  
"Well…I just ought that you ought to know. They can't feel, Imbri. They feed off negative energy." Imbri laughed again.  
  
"I guess I know why he sticks around so much. I'm sure I'm a veritable buffet to him." With a sad smile, she clapped her hand on Lina's shoulder. "I appreciate you telling me, Lina. You're like the older sister I never had. But I can take care of myself. Could I be alone right now?" Lina looked dubious, but she reluctantly nodded and turned to go.  
  
"Just be careful, eh, sis?" she said before walking out. Imbri smiled at the closed door.  
  
"I will, nee-san," she whispered.  
  
"Imbri-chan?" Imbri flinched at the sound of his voice. With a sigh, she muttered,  
  
"You did it again, Xellos."  
  
"Is something wrong, Imbri-chan?" he asked, touching her shoulder lightly. She flinched again, shrugging off his touch and turning to face him. Xellos felt a twinge of something he couldn't name.  
  
"No, nothing's wrong…Mazoku." Xellos chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.  
  
"Oh, you found out about that, eh? Actually, Imbri-chan, I was coming to tell you that. And to ask you if you wanted to meet my master."  
  
"Oh? I get to meet your boss? Boy, I feel special."  
  
"Do I detect a hint of sarcasm?"  
  
"Quite possibly."  
  
"Well, you know now. I wish I had been the one to tell you, but"-  
  
"But the joke's on me, as always, isn't it?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, come on. Imbri's the fool. Deceived again. But hey! What's new? It's not like this is the first time this has happened. I'm sure it won't be the last time, either. I guess it's true that daughters always fall for men like their fathers. I remember that's why I said I'd never get married." She smiled cheerily. Xellos could see straight through that. She was hurt. It wasn't anger, though, just a deep, abiding ache of sadness. Deceived her? Me? He grew angry, opening his eyes and staring at her. Imbri didn't back down. She was just too tired of the endless games and masks that everyone had put her through.  
  
"Are you calling me a liar, Imbri-chan?"  
  
"And what if I were, Xellos. What if I were? Would it really matter if you were a liar? Everything's the same here as it was there."  
  
"I have done a lot of things, Imbri. Bad things. But I never lie. Ever." Imbri looked at him and laughed.  
  
"Everyone lies, Xellos," she hissed. "You lie, I lie. This world is a lie. Life is a lie. If you believe otherwise then you are a liar. You're lying to yourself." His amethyst eyes glittered dangerously.  
  
"I. Don't. Lie." His voice was harsh.  
  
"Believe whatever you like, Xel-chan," she spat. "Denial is a happy state of mind, isn't it? Do you like living there?"  
  
"Listen to me," he hissed, grabbing her shirt and lifting her off the ground easily. Imbri stared directly into his eyes; fear wasn't even a factor.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you, Xellos. You're just like my father. But you can't hurt me like he could." She laughed, even though he was shaking her. "You can hurt me physically, but never emotionally. That part of me is dead, and that's what really hurts."  
  
"Dammit! I don't lie! I. Don't. Lie!" Imbri just laughed harder.  
  
"You're a fool, Xellos," she spat, grabbing his wrists and digging her nails into his warm flesh. Xellos didn't flinch. Imbri started to panic. She began wriggling and kicking. "Let. Me. Go!"  
  
"No," he whispered harshly. "Say it."  
  
"Say what?" she asked, trying to keep the whimper out of her voice.  
  
"Say it. I don't lie."  
  
"Fine. You don't lie, Xellos."  
  
"Say it like you mean it, Imbri." She looked up, startled. His voice had changed. It was…almost…husky. Xellos changed his grip on her shirt, which put his closed fists directly over her breasts. Her eyes widened at her body's reaction to his, albeit rough, touch. I can't be liking this! I'm still mad at him! Damn him!  
  
"Say it."  
  
"No, you bastard," she shot back. He kissed her roughly.  
  
"Say it!"  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"I love it when you're angry. Now tell me." Imbri looked at him. She couldn't win like this. And this game was all about winning. She let go of his wrists and raised her arm, striking him across the face. Her nails left bloody marks. Xellos smiled harshly. "Oh, getting rough, aren't you?" She watched in slightly detached amazement as his skin healed right before her eyes. Imbri then wrapped her legs around Xellos's waist and reached down to kiss him. The kiss was carnal and wild. Xellos lost himself in her passion.  
  
That night, as they lay together on the bed, Imbri smiled to herself.  
  
"What are you smirking about?" Xellos asked from beside her.  
  
"You. You're so easy." He propped himself up on one elbow and opened his eyes.  
  
"Me? Easy?"  
  
"That's what I said, Xel-chan."  
  
"You're one to talk. One little touch from me and you're putty." Imbri snorted.  
  
"Look at the crow calling the raven black. All I have to do is this," and she demonstrated what she meant. Xellos (nearly literally) melted into her roaming hands.  
  
"You're sadistic bitch, you know that?" he gasped.  
  
"Isn't it wonderful?"  
  
***  
  
Xelas looked around her at the mid-sized inn. The sign read "Renard Hillside Inn." That would be the right place. The tan woman stepped through the door to be greeted by the innkeeper. Xelas turned on the charm.  
  
"Excuse me, kind sir," she began, fluttering her eyelashes. The plump little man's eyes widened. "Would you happen to be able to answer a few of my questions?"  
  
"A-a-anything!"  
  
"First, is there an party staying here under the name Inverse?"  
  
"Well, ma'am, I'm not supposed to give out information like that…" Xelas pouted and batted her lashes again.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Well, only this once…" he consented, going behind the counter to check. A moment later, he nodded. "Yes, there is a party here by the name of Inverse. Rented three of our rooms."  
  
"What are the numbers of the rooms?"  
  
"Aw, Miss, please don't…" Xelas used a small mental nudge. "Well, okay. Seven, twelve, and thirteen. They checked in last night."  
  
"Thank you. Also…do you have a waitress here by the name of Luna?" The man sweated briefly and Xelas could taste an inkling of fear in his aura. Boy, Luna sure keeps them on their feet, doesn't she?  
  
"Y-y-yes, we do. If you're looking for her, her shift starts in ten minutes." Xelas smiled and leaned forward, caressing the man's cheek.  
  
"Thank you," she purred. "You've been a dear." Mentally, she thought about what silly creatures humans were.  
  
"Not a problem, ma'am." Xelas turned from the man and astrally scanned the hotel. Ah-ha! There's my little General/Priest. I wonder if he's alone? She couldn't sense any others with him. She smiled and went up the stairs, ignoring the innkeeper's look. Room…seven. Yes, definitely seven. Xelas ignored the door and teleported into the room.  
  
"Xellos! I'm hee~rre!" she sing-songed, a smile on her face, eyes closed happily. She loved surprising Xellos.  
  
"GAAAAHHH!!!!"  
  
"Holy shit!!" Xelas opened her eyes fractionally. Her eyes shot open and she beheld the sight before her. There was a startled flurry of sheets and limbs; momentarily Xellos emerged, purple hair tousled and sticking out in various all directions. He blinked, still in shock.  
  
"Xellos?! Who is that?" A second after the pissed voice spoke, the owner of the voice emerged from the sheets, longer hair just as tousled as Xellos's, clutching the wrinkled sheet to her chest..  
  
"Long golden hair that glows red when the sunlight hits it in the morning." Comprehension dawned on Xelas. She grinned.  
  
"Have you got a friend there, Xel?"  
  
"I-uh, well…"  
  
"Who. Is. That?" The girl in the bed whirled on Xellos. Quite literally, Xelas noted with interest. She pinned Xellos below her slender body and wrapped her fingers around his neck.  
  
"GAAH! Ack! Im…bri… can't…breathe…" She let his neck go, but continued to straddle him. Xellos caught his breath and gasped out, "That's"- Xelas cut him off, and shook Imbri's hand.  
  
"Xelas. Pleased to meet you, dearie." Imbri looked over Xelas coldly, noting her figure and other attributes.  
  
"And you know Xellos…how?"  
  
"Aw, son, I'm proud of you! You got a jealous one!" Imbri blinked a few times. Son?! What in the hell?! Xellos chuckled and sat up, Imbri still straddled across his lap.  
  
"Mom? Do you mind?"  
  
"Not at all, son," Xelas said with a wicked grin. "You were right, she's very beautiful." Imbri pushed him back against the pillows.  
  
"You were talking to your mother about me? You stupid Mazoku!" She tried to throttle him again.  
  
"Ooh, Imbri-chan, you're getting rough again." Imbri went bright red and scrambled off Xellos's lap, hiding in the sheets.  
  
"For God's sake, Xellos?! In front of your mother?" Xelas chuckled.  
  
"Hey! It's not something I can exactly control! If you happen to get me"- Xelas slapped her hands over her slightly pointed ears.  
  
"Too much information, there, Xellos!" Xellos blushed faintly.  
  
"Well no one's asking you to stay, Mother," he muttered. Xelas raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Good. I'll talk to you two later." She looked at Imbri and grinned, showing pointed teeth. "Give him a good lesson, Imbri," she said with a wink, disappearing from sight.  
  
"Aw, geez. Well, that was embarrassing. Is your mother always like that?" Xellos laughed nervously.  
  
"Maybe I should tell you…"  
  
"Tell me what?" Imbri asked dangerously.  
  
"Well…she isn't just my mother…she's my boss."  
  
"You're boss just walked in on us canoodling?"  
  
"Canoodling? Is that what you call what we were doing?" Imbri trailed her fingers over Xellos as if she were looking for something-which she was.  
  
"And what would you call what we were doing?" she asked archly. Xellos smirked and twitched. Imbri grinned and bided her time…wait for it…  
  
"Well, I would have to call it"- NOW! Imbri attacked. Xellos twitched in agony.  
  
"Oh-ahahahahaha! Oh, gods-Imbri-eheheheheheheh!!! Stop…that… GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! That fecking tickles! Aahahahahahehehehehe!" Imbri threw him back on the bed, straddling him once again, as he tried to get up.  
  
"You're not going anywhere," she whispered. She had him-she knew his weak spot. This game was hers.  
  
***  
  
It was nearly noon before Imbri and Xellos came downstairs. Lina and Gourry were well into lunch by then, Amelia sat quietly, calmly chewing her sandwich. Zelgadis drank coffee. And I thought I had a coffee fix at home, Imbri thought to herself with a smirk.  
  
Xelas was sitting in a corner, talking to a waitress. Imbri sighed and sat down at the table. Lina and Gourry were too busy stuffing their faces to acknowledge her arrival. Zelgadis looked up from his coffee at Xellos and Imbri sitting next to each other.  
  
"Lina said you know what Xellos is," he stated calmly, locking her eyes with his. "So why are you still with the demon?" Imbri glared at him, then laughed. Zelgadis looked puzzled.  
  
"Because he's good in bed," she stated simply after her laughter abated. Xellos looked hurt.  
  
"Aw, Imbri-chan! Is that the only reason you stay with me? I'm hurt." He pouted, a whine in his voice. Imbri looked thoughtful for a minute before replying.  
  
"Okay-it's not just the…canoodling."  
  
"It's my good looks, charm, and grace, isn't it?" Imbri shot Xellos a look.  
  
"Er, no. I can abuse you!" Amelia and Zelgadis sweatdropped. Xelas looked over at their table. She could feel something…unusual… radiating from her son…interesting, she thought, standing to go over to them. Luna had left to go back on duty a minute or two ago, and her bottle of wine had just run out.  
  
"Xellos! Imbri! Glad to see you two finally came down!" Imbri blushed and looked down into mug of tea, muttering something under her breath. Everyone looked up to see the newcomer. No one except Imbri and Xellos gave her a second glance. "So, son," she said, sitting down next to Xellos. "How's it going?" Lina stopped eating. She blinked. Then she blinked again.  
  
"SON??!!" she yelled, choking on her food. Gourry slapped her on the back, concern etched on his face. Xelas crossed her legs and pulled out a cigarette from god-knows-where.  
  
"You must be Lina Inverse, right?" Lina just sat there, a cute little expression of shock on her face.  
  
"And you might be?" Zelgadis asked, having retained his senses.  
  
"Xelas." Zelgadis's eyes shot open.  
  
"The Beastmaster? The Mazoku Lord, Juu-ou?" Xelas grinned wolfishly, looking a lot like Xellos.  
  
"The one and only." She flicked her fingers and the cigarette lit itself. Before she had taken more than two puffs, a statuesque woman came over to their table. Imbri looked up, wondering who she was. The woman wore a waitress's uniform and carried a tray upon which was a bottle of red wine another cup of tea, and an entire roasted chicken. Shoulder-length lavender hair framed her smirking features, and lavender bangs hid her eyes from view.  
  
"No smoking, Xelas." Xelas pouted.  
  
"Aw, just this once, please?"  
  
"It's bad for your health." Imbri listened to the exchange with interest. The woman's voice was low, tinged with humor and something else she couldn't quite name. It's dangerousness, Xellos said. Imbri looked surprised. She hadn't thought she had spoken out loud. You didn't, Xellos said, laughing. I'm speaking to you in your mind. Imbri smiled slowly.  
  
Cool, I get a new voice.  
  
I'm not a voice!  
  
Then what are you? You're in my mind, aren't you? Xellos grinned, mentally and physically.  
  
And tonight I'll be-  
  
Sleeping on the floor unless you behave, Imbri grinned back.  
  
Aw, Imbri-chan, you're so mean! The waitress "looked" at the girl. Imbri felt those unseen eyes on her and she looked up at the older woman. She smiled genuinely at Imbri.  
  
"So you're the one," she murmured under her breath. Imbri stood up.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Lina looked up at Imbri's angry exclamation. All the blood drained out of her face and she dropped the turkey leg she had been holding.  
  
"L-l-l-Luna!" The waitress's smile widened, looking somewhat sinister as she turned to Lina.  
  
"Ah! Lina-chan! How good of you to stop by and see your older sister!"  
  
"H-h-hi, L-l-l-l-Luna," Lina stuttered.  
  
"What? No hug for your Nee-san?" Luna frowned. Lina stood up and walked over to her older sister. Gourry noted how much her legs were shaking. Suddenly steeling herself for it, Lina dashed in to give her sister a quick hug. Luna wouldn't let her go, though. Instead, she slapped her on the back heartily, and held her close. "That's more like it, sis!" Lina sighed. This was what she had been afraid of. Luna loved torturing her.  
  
"Excuse me, I hate to break up this reunion, but what did you say about me?" Imbri asked, arms folded across her chest. Luna released her little sister and turned to the demanding figure before her. Shorter than Luna, Imbri had to look up-putting her in a position of disadvantage as far as physical intimidation went. Not that Luna's unseen stare had a way of making people comfortable.  
  
"I said that you're the one who ordered the tea," Luna said, a grin on her face. Imbri narrowed her eyes.  
  
"That's not what you said," she insisted. "You said something about me being the 'one'. What are you talking about?" Luna continued to grin, making the gesture look somehow sinister.  
  
"I'll tell you soon enough. For now, however," she stated, taking out her pad of paper. "Everyone orders or you'll be kicked out." Luna "looked" at Lina.  
  
"It's on me today." Lina grinned, still shaking slightly. Her sister seemed to want to be nice tonight. I'd better take advantage of it while I still can, Lina thought.  
  
As the day progressed, the group mostly hung around the inn. Imbri noted how much Xelas drank-more than her mother and father combined. Eventually, Imbri joined her in a glass.  
  
"Aren't you a little young to be drinking, Imbri?" Xelas asked, amused. Imbri sipped the red and swished it around her mouth, taking air in to savor the flavor.  
  
"I've been drinking for as long as I can remember. I've never been drunk or had a hangover. I'm responsible with it." She involuntarily winced as she thought of her parents. They weren't responsible with drinking. "And if I'm responsible, then who cares how old I am?" Xelas looked interested in her logic.  
  
"And just how old are you, Imbri?"  
  
Imbri giggled and wagged a finger.  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu!" Xelas sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"You've been hanging around my minion too long." Imbri giggled again.  
  
"I'll let you in on this secret, then. I'm sixteen." Xelas blinked, mildly surprised.  
  
"You're only sixteen?" Imbri straightened.  
  
"What do you mean, 'only?' I may be young, but that doesn't mean that I'm not capable of acting like an adult. How old is Xellos? He acts younger than I do!" It was Xelas's turn to laugh.  
  
"Child, he is far older than you." Imbri looked skeptical.  
  
"Come on, how old is he?" she wheedled. Xelas leaned closer.  
  
"One-thousand twenty-four years and thirty-nine days old." Imbri blinked. She looked like she was about to laugh, but she realized that this wasn't her world-it could happen.  
  
"J-j-just how long do Mazoku live?"  
  
"Forever, unless they're killed."  
  
"I guess that means that Xellos is very powerful; if he's been able to stay alive for this long, right?" Xelas grinned, looking over at her son, who was leaning against the wall, sleeping.  
  
"I like you," she said to Imbri. "You don't miss much." Imbri blushed faintly from the praise.  
  
"Thanks." She took another sip of the wine. "So-if you're Xellos's boss…why are you here? Certainly not just to check up on him."  
  
"No, not just to check up on him. I wanted to meet you, the Slayers, and talk with my old friend, Luna." Imbri felt a bit skeptical, but didn't let it show. If Xellos was powerful, she didn't want to think about how powerful his master might be.  
  
"Do you know why Lina is so afraid of her sister?"  
  
"Sorry, I can't say that I do," Xelas replied, sipping her fiftieth glass of wine.  
  
"Well, do you know what Luna was talking about earlier?"  
  
"Nope. Sorry." Imbri still felt skeptical. She let it drop, however. Xelas looked over at Xellos, who was still napping against the wall. With a wicked grin, she turned to Imbri. "I guess you two were busy last night. Didn't get much sleep, eh?" Imbri went bright red.  
  
"Well…not really." Xelas laughed.  
  
Would you call Xellos over here, please?  
  
What? Oh, no. Your in my head, too?  
  
Yes, now call Xellos over, please.  
  
Fine. Xellos? XELLOS!  
  
Huh? What? Juu-ou? Is that you?  
  
No, you baka. It's me.  
  
Oh, Imbri. Hello. What'd you wake me up for?  
  
Orders, koibito.  
  
Koibito, eh? Imbri refused to answer his gaze or his thought. Xelas chuckled again.  
  
"Come my dearies! We're going for a little walk!" She got up and strode out the door. Xellos and Imbri exchanged shrugs and followed. After all, there wasn't much they could do against the Beastmaster herself.  
  
***  
  
The small group came to a halt in the middle of a forest on the outskirts of the village where they were staying. Imbri looked around her in wonder. It looked so much like the woods around her house…she could almost make out the faint path that would take her to the family's pet cemetery. She remembered the bird feeder they had put over the cats' grave. The almost overwhelming ache of sadness that hit her every time she thought of her cats hit her full force, causing her to stumble. Xellos caught her before she fell to the ground.  
  
"Why are you so sad?" he asked, helping her to her feet. Imbri shook off the waves of heartache before answering.  
  
"Just…a memory."  
  
"Memories that cause such anguish are worth hearing about," Xelas spoke up from where she had stopped in the clearing. Imbri shook her head.  
  
"I'd rather not."  
  
"Ah, but talking about it might ease the pain," Xellos said. Imbri snorted, almost amused.  
  
"Why would you want me to do that for? I thought Mazoku feed off negative emotions? Wouldn't me talking about it be working against you?"  
  
"See what I have to put up with, Mother? Such suspicion! What did I ever do to deserve this?"  
  
"It's the reputation, son. Comes with the territory."  
  
"Well, if you must pry…"  
  
"Oh I must." Imbri shot Xellos a look before sitting down in the clearing that looked so much like the one near her home.  
  
"Well, when I was younger, I had two cats. To make a long story short, when they died, I wasn't there. I never got to say goodbye to them- I never quite got over it. I guess the scars just never healed." After a second, she half-laughed and finished, "We even put up this little angel bird feeder over their graves. Kind of ironic."  
  
"All of that grief for two little kitties? I would have thought it was for a family member or something," Xelas commented. Imbri shook her head and laughed hollowly.  
  
"Oh, no. Those cats were closer to me than my family ever was. I wouldn't even cry if one of my family members died. But I still cry when I think about my cats." Xelas shook her head.  
  
"You humans are a funny bunch. Delicious emotions, whatever their sources." Imbri snorted again.  
  
"I think you've got it mixed up-painful emotions, hurtful emotions. Emotions that get in the way of your judgment and cloud your thinking. Misleading emotions like love and happiness. Tricks."  
  
"Ah, the bitterness and anger you're giving off right now is refreshing," Xelas grinned. Imbri stopped and focused on the bottle in her mind, the one that kept all of her emotions out of the way. Soon, she was under control. Xelas pouted. "Spoil sport," she muttered.  
  
"What did you bring us here for, Juu-ou?" Xellos asked.  
  
"Ah, yes. I got distracted. What I brought you here for was for a little experiment."  
  
"Experiment?" Imbri asked, dubious. Xellos echoed her sentiments.  
  
"Oh, come on, Xellos. Don't tell me you don't want to see what Imbri's true form is."  
  
"Well, I do, but"-  
  
"My true form?" Imbri's interest was snared. "What's that?"  
  
"It's what animal you most resemble. Since I am the Beastmaster, well, it's one of the things that I do. Would you like to see?" Xellos was about to say something, but decided against it when he saw the look in his master's eyes.  
  
"Yes, I think I would like to see. I have a pretty good idea of what I am, but I'd like to confirm it." Xelas placed a hand on either side on Imbri's temples. A silver light mingled with the red light that rose from Imbri.  
  
"And what do you think you are?" Xelas asked, curious. Imbri smiled faintly.  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu." Xellos smirked and Xelas sighed in irritation. That was erased when she found what she was looking for.  
  
"Ah ha!" She released Imbri's temples and stepped back., gathering her energy around her.  
  
***  
  
Imbri looked around her in awe. The power gathering around Xelas lit up the clearing beyond the daylight. But…there was something else…the edges of the clearing began to flicker…almost like they were growing smaller. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of the familiar bird feeder. Then it was gone. The lighting flickered again-the bird feeder- and beyond that a small garden with flowers and an angel statue.  
  
***  
  
Xelas had almost gathered the right amount of power-changings were hard when the form's owner wasn't doing the switching. And when you're attempting to turn the bearer into a Mazoku…  
  
There! She finally had enough power. As she cast it forth, into Imbri, the girl screamed and fell to the ground as a crack of lightning hit the clearing. The immediate thunder shook the three, actually knocking Xellos and his master from their feet.  
  
Then, there was silence.  
  
***(POV Change)  
  
The last thing I remembered was the thunder and me screaming. When I came to again, I was home. I wasn't in my room where I had cut my arm…I was outside, on the ground by Spike's grave. The bird feeder was just above it, filled partially with seed and partially with water. The angel held them in her apron without complaint, the same smile on her face.  
  
I shook my head in wonder. I've had some strange dreams before, but that was-I shook my head again. Strange. To say the least.  
  
"Uhhhhh." I squeaked and nearly jumped out of my skin.  
  
***(POV Change)  
  
This must be what a hangover feels like, I thought to myself, coming to. We were still in the clearing…but somehow it seemed…a lot smaller. Imbri was standing above me, a look on her face that said that I must've grown two heads during my stay in Unconscious Land. Then I saw the little angel bird feeder. Beyond that was a strange looking house.  
  
"We aren't in the clearing anymore are we?" Imbri kept staring at me.  
  
"No…you aren't real. You were a part of my dream." I sat up and frowned at her behavior.  
  
"What are you muttering about?" I snapped. "It's me, Xellos."  
  
"Xellos," she whispered. "Then it wasn't a dream. It was real. Then…is this a dream?" Well, even if it was a dream… where was Juu-ou? It couldn't be a dream.  
  
"It's not a dream, because if it were, you wouldn't be in my dream talking about dreams," I snapped again. Imbri looked at me curiously.  
  
"What are you so mad…wait, no, your frustrated. And Xelas is over there." I looked to where she was pointing. Imbri realized what she said and gasped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Xellos? I can read your mind…"  
  
"So? You could already hear my thoughts before, and I'm not guarding them right now." I made my way over to Juu-ou-sama, who was lying, conked out on the glade's floor.  
  
"But, Xellos, I can sense your emotions. You're worried about Xelas, right?"  
  
"Well that should be obvious." I helped a slowly awakening Juu-ou to sit upright against a nearby tree. Imbri knelt beside me.  
  
"Xellos," she whispered. "Read my thoughts. You're powerful enough to break through any barriers that I might have, right?" I sighed.  
  
"Fine," I snarled, wishing she would just leave me alone. It wasn't hard, she was thinking of-my mind reached for magic that wasn't there. What? No magic? What's happened? What's wrong with me?  
  
"Can I try an experiment?" Imbri asked. Too shocked to argue, I nodded dumbly. Imbri drew her knife and easily cut my arm.  
  
"Ouch! What in the Hell'd you do that for?" I yelped, yanking back my bleeding arm.  
  
"It's not healing, Xellos," Juu-ou murmured weakly. I stared at my arm, willing it to heal. It wouldn't. It just bled and bled.  
  
"You idiot," Imbri muttered, ripping out the seams that held her left sleeve in place. She wrapped the sleeve around my arm to stop the flow of blood.  
  
"What'd you do that for?" I murmured, still awed that the cut didn't heal.  
  
"We're mortal, Xellos," Juu-ou whispered, her golden eyes wide.  
  
"And we're in my world," Imbri added.  
  
"If we're mortal," I began. "Then how come Imbri still has her magic?"  
  
"She doesn't just have her magic, Xellos, she has our magic, too."  
  
"I'm Mazoku?"  
  
"Yes. See, your eyes have changed." I looked. Sure enough, Imbri's eyes were more brilliant, with split pupils, and they had lost all of their reflection.  
  
"Well," Imbri said, "That's my house over there. Let's go." She added, more to herself, "I wonder what my parents will think."  
  
***(POV Change)  
  
Imbri looked nervous as she walked up the steps to the mobile home's deck. Her eyes darted around her nervously. She was wondering where all the cars were-why wasn't the dog barking in the back yard, things like that.  
  
"What kind of house is this?" Xellos asked from beside her.  
  
"It's a mobile home. That means it was premade and towed up here by a large truck. Then they slapped it together when they got here." Xellos had no idea what she was talking about, but took her word for it. "This isn't right," Imbri whispered to herself. "There should be another car here, and the dog should be barking…but there's nothing." Imbri tried the door knob, but it was locked. She opened the screen door and reached for the key she knew she kept in there. There! But it was much rustier than it had been when she left. When she put it into the lock, it barely opened the door. But the point was that it worked.  
  
With a small sigh of relief, Imbri stepped into the house. And nearly fainted. It was abandoned. Aside from the normal dust and cobwebs that she had expected there to be, sunlight filtered in through holes in the walls and the ceiling.  
  
"Was it always this messy?" Xelas asked from the kitchen.  
  
"Well…messy, yes, but it wasn't in this state of disrepair! It's almost like no one's been here for years."  
  
"Maybe no one has. I've heard that sometimes time runs differently between worlds."  
  
"If that's true, then…everyone I know could be dead?"  
  
"Yeah, that's about right," Xelas confirmed.  
  
"My parents…dead?" Imbri knew she should be disturbed. Even if she hated them, she should care that they might be dead. "I never got to say goodbye," she whispered. But it came out more wondrous than concerned. "It's strange," she finally said. "I should be sad. I will miss them, so I should feel sad. But I don't feel anything." She turned to Xellos. "Is this how you feel? Like nothing matters? No concern, no nothing?"  
  
Xellos's face was a mixture of puzzlement and hurt. All these emotions were washing over him. He hadn't felt so alive since he had been human…and now…it was too much. Then there was Imbri-his Imbri that had always been so alive and full raging emotions. And now she was empty. It shouldn't bother him, but it did because of those damn emotions.  
  
"That's part of being a Mazoku," Xelas said from where she had perched on a section of countertop she had wiped off. "You don't have to worry about emotions or feelings. It's a much easier way to live, you know."  
  
"You seem rather unaffected by being a mortal," Imbri noted. Xelas shrugged.  
  
"Well, what can I say? I've never been human before. It's rather amusing." Imbri grinned without humor.  
  
"Don't you just love all of our happy little emotions?"  
  
"Quite."  
  
"Well," Imbri looked around her and sighed. "I suppose we should be going now. I just want to check one thing." She walked to a closed door past the kitchen and opened it cautiously. A faded paper sign on the doorway said, "Abandon all hope ye who enter here." Imbri touched it briefly before entering her room. It was just the way she remembered it, just dustier. Faded posters decorated the walls and her Christmas lights still dangled about the room. Her model horses were still in good shape, scattered about the room, and her books were still lying around everywhere. With a small smile, she climbed up her bunk bed ladder to see if her stuffed animals were still there. There they were, in surprisingly good condition. Almost reverently, she picked up her blanket and stuffed animals. She set them down a minute later, a true smile lighting her face. Time to try out my magic! She formulated what she wanted to do in her mind and did it-wrapping a gentle strand around the faded pink blanket and animals. Then she stored them in a subspace. Next went her model horses and various books, followed by her jewelry. With a smirk, she closed the space and turned to Xellos and Xelas, who had both been watching her with interest.  
  
"What on earth are you going to do with all of those things?" Imbri smiled at Xelas.  
  
"I'm going to tuck them away till later when I can restore them."  
  
"Well," Xellos asked, "Are we going now?"  
  
"Just one more thing." Imbri grabbed her whip that hung on the side of her bed. "Now we can leave." Then she closed up the house again, more out of habit than anything else.  
  
***  
  
Xellos and Xelas (though she'd never admit) looked at the road with awe in their eyes. Imbri frowned.  
  
"This is disturbing. I know this street wasn't so busy when I was here. In fact, it wasn't even paved." They had walked from her house to the street, which Imbri found to be much more developed than when she lived there. "I suppose I found out what I needed to know," she murmured to herself. "We're going to a friend's house. Hopefully she'll still live there. Now how do I work this teleportation thing?"  
  
***  
  
"Where are we now?" Xellos whined, poking at his red skin. Imbri had teleported them to a nice, two story house that Xellos and Xelas found slightly more normal for them, but only after forcing them to walk down a road or two in the burning sun, sufficiently frying Xellos's pale skin.  
  
Imbri walked up to the front door and rang the bell. A moment later the door opened. A small girl looked up at Imbri, her red/brown eyes wide.  
  
"Who're you?" Imbri smiled.  
  
"My name's Imbri. What's yours?"  
  
"Luken." Imbri's smile widened. Now she was almost positive that her friend still lived here.  
  
"Hi, Luken. Is your Mommy home?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll get her." Luken shut the door and Imbri's sensitive hearing could hear her little bare feet pattering through wooden floored hallways. Moments later, Imbri could hear the sound of larger, running feet. The door flew open and a petite woman appeared, looking like a larger version of her daughter.  
  
"Imbri?" she asked, breathless. "Is it really you?"  
  
"Jenna!" Imbri and the woman embraced quickly.  
  
"Omigod, Imbri. How is it possible? You died."  
  
"Well, it's a long story. Can we come in?" Jenna noticed Xellos and Xelas for the first time.  
  
"Of course, of course. Enter my humble abode. I'm Jenna."  
  
"Xelas," the white-haired femme said, retaining her regal posture.  
  
"I'm Xellos," the former Trickster stepped forward, a smile on his face. Jenna smiled back and lead them into her living room, indicating they should sit on the couch.  
  
"All right, Imbri, spill. I want to know it all." Imbri rubbed her wrist.  
  
"Well-how old are you, now, Jenna?"  
  
"What? Don't change the subject."  
  
"Please? I need to know."  
  
"Twenty seven." Imbri blinked.  
  
"Twelve years in less than a month?" Imbri whispered.  
  
"What are you mumbling about, Imbri? Now I told you, so spill all ready. What the hell happened to you?"  
  
"Well, you aren't going to believe me…wait. You said I died? How'd I die?"  
  
"Oh, no. You first. I'll tell you after you're finished telling me what happened." Imbri pouted and crossed her arms.  
  
"Same old stubborn Jenna. Well, here goes. I was sitting at home a mon-I mean, twelve years ago, playing with my knives. It slipped and I accidentally cut my vein. After a minute or so, I ended up passing out from the blood loss. When I came to, I was on the side of a dirt road, staring up at a tree. I tried to get up, but I blacked out from the pain. When I finally woke up again for more than five seconds, I was in a bed, and Xellos was sitting next to me. I don't know how I got there, but somehow I was transported from our world into their world."  
  
"It seems the time frames between the worlds are…slightly…different."  
  
"You call twelve years slightly different, Xelas?" Imbri asked, slightly incredulous.  
  
"Well…what happened in the…month…that you were there?"  
  
"Lots. I got these gems, and discovered I had magic…I realize how insane this must sound to you." Jenna shook her head.  
  
"No, I believe you, Imbri. I never doubted you when you said you would never kill yourself. Now I know you didn't."  
  
"Is that what everyone thinks happened to me? That I killed myself?"  
  
"Didn't you try to?" Xellos asked. Imbri glanced at him. He had been more silent than she had ever seen him.  
  
"I didn't!" Xellos pursed his lips and didn't say anything else. Imbri looked at him again, to make sure he wouldn't try and defy her. I didn't try to kill myself!  
  
"That's what everyone thinks. When your parents came home that evening, they found your body in a pool of blood on the floor of your bedroom."  
  
"Wow. They actually checked to see if I was alive? Amazing." Jenna looked at Imbri sadly.  
  
"You'd be surprised how much they cared for you, Imbri. Your death nearly killed them both. They had a beautiful funeral for you, then they cremated you."  
  
"They followed my wishes?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, where are they now? I came here near my house, but it looked like it hadn't been used in years"-Jenna looked at Imbri, eyes sad.  
  
"Imbri, they died ten years ago." Imbri blinked. Again, she knew that this knowledge should disturb her more than it did. Her parents…were dead. Okay? She had thought as much before. So what? My parents are dead. Why don't I care? What's wrong with me? Oh, I'm Mazoku now. I just don't have emotions like I used to. I should feel sad…  
  
"They're dead." She stated it as a fact, not visibly dwelling on it.  
  
***(POV Change)  
  
I watched Imbri's face carefully. I really had forgotten all about the range of emotions humans can experience in a short period of time. Just watching Imbri brought some strange ones to mind. There was this one…it was like the lust I had felt for her before…but there was something else behind it…something deeper. Curious. I would have to ask Juu-ou when we got back to our own world.  
  
On another note, Imbri seemed made to be a Mazoku. She didn't have any of the normal side effects that humans suffered when becoming Mazoku. I wondered if she would revert back to normal if-when we returned to our world.  
  
Then an oddly disturbing thought occurred to me. This was Imbri's world. This was where she belonged. What if she didn't want to go back? My guts seemed to twist in my stomach. That's funny, I don't remember having guts.  
  
"Xel-chan?" Imbri's voice snapped him out of his reverie. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, koibito." Though he didn't look at her, he could feel her smile.  
  
"Koibito, eh?" Xellos smiled in return.  
  
***(POV change)  
  
Jenna looked between Imbri and Xellos. There was something deep going on between the two of them. It's strange, Jenna thought, smiling secretly. Imbri never really believed in love. She was so certain that there was no such thing as true love…  
  
"So, Imbri…" Jenna smiled wickedly. "Are you and Xellos married?" Both jaws of the concerned parties dropped.  
  
"WHAT!!??" they both yelled at the same time.  
  
"Well you are, aren't you?"  
  
"Well, no, but…" Xellos stuttered. Imbri chuckled.  
  
"Jenna, you know I will only marry for love, and I"-  
  
"I know, you don't believe in love." Jenna pouted. "I thought it was worth a shot. Imbri, could I talk to you alone for a moment?" Xellos stood up.  
  
"I can take a hint." He looked pointedly down at his mother, who was innocently sitting, looking around her blankly.  
  
"Juu-ou-sama?" She sighed.  
  
"Oh, okay, I'm coming." Once they had left, Jenna leaned forward and looked deeply into Imbri's eyes.  
  
"I wish you would reconsider you stance on love, Imbri." Jenna tried not to be disturbed by the emptiness in Imbri's eyes. They weren't normal.  
  
"Why should I, Jenna? I notice you have Luken. Where's her father? Did he leave like my first father left me?" Jenna's eyes darkened.  
  
"No. He didn't leave. He was killed." Imbri felt a slight twinge of sadness.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry."  
  
"You don't seem like it, but that's all right."  
  
"What can I say, Jenna? I'm not the same person I used to be."  
  
"No kidding. As I was saying, though, you should reconsider"-  
  
"And as I said, 'Why?' Give me a good reason to."  
  
"Xellos."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"He's your reason." Imbri smiled, then began to chuckle. "What's so damn funny?"  
  
"Mazoku can't love, Jenna."  
  
"Mazoku?"  
  
"Monsters, demons…that's what Xellos is in his world. When we came over here, I became Mazoku. I know it's true. Mazoku can't feel love. In fact, their experience of any emotion is limited."  
  
"You said Xellos is Mazoku when in his world. He's not here, though is he?"  
  
"You're sharp as ever. He's human here."  
  
"I thought as much. You should see his eyes when he looks at you, Imbri."  
  
"Don't be silly, Jenna. Xellos and I have a mutual relationship built on sex. Nothing more. What you see is lust."  
  
"Denial is a happy place to live, isn't it, Imbri?" Imbri's memory clicked. She remembered when she told Xellos that. Was it true? Was she really in denial?  
  
Imbri stood up abruptly. Jenna stood with her. "Are you leaving, now?"  
  
"Yeah. I want to try and get back. If we can re-create the conditions then we should be able to travel again."  
  
"You're leaving? Why don't you stay here?"  
  
"But everyone thinks I'm dead here."  
  
"Exactly. You could start over, like you always wanted to. I'm the only one who knows what happened." Imbri thought about it a moment. It was true-she could completely start over with a new life, in her world, with the powers of a Mazoku. But…  
  
"I've already started over," she said quietly. Jenna smiled secretly again.  
  
"You know, I always knew that you didn't belong here." Imbri grinned.  
  
"And that I wasn't quite human, right?"  
  
"Yeah." They hugged briefly, and Imbri could feel the sadness radiating from her friend.  
  
"Don't be sad, Jenna."  
  
"Of course not. Take care."  
  
"You too." Imbri walked out to where Xellos and Xelas were waiting. Before leaving, she turned and looked back to see Luken standing by her mother. "She's beautiful. Looks just like you," Imbri said wistfully. Jenna smiled back.  
  
"Thank you." Jenna blinked and they were gone.  
  
***  
  
"Okay, so where'd they go again?" Gourry asked Lina.  
  
"They went for a walk, Jellyfish brains!"  
  
"Oh, that's right." Lina looked around. Luna had left her alone, and Lina was staring to act more like her normal self. That is, until Luna's shift ended. The purple-haired woman sat at Lina's table calmly watching her younger sibling.  
  
"Lina."  
  
"Luna."  
  
"Imbri's the one, Lina."  
  
"The one what?"  
  
"The one in the prophecy."  
  
"And what prophecy would that be?" Luna took a deep breath and summed up the prophecy,  
  
"Born from Chaos and Darkness, a child will bring the greatest evil known into our world. Stewing and fermenting on the hatred in this world, the balances of the five worlds must be restored by the eight who represent all sides to life. Men, women, good, evil, shamanistic, chaotic, magicless, ancient, Earthly, and the one who brought the Terror." Lina blinked.  
  
"Five worlds? I thought there were only four."  
  
"Imbri, your friend, is from the fifth world. It isn't ruled by L- sama. Sometimes, though, the barrier between this world and hers is thin. I think that was how she got here."  
  
"Are you saying Imbri's the one who will bring this Terror into our world?" Luna nodded.  
  
"Unwittingly, I think."  
  
"But the eight…"  
  
"I don't know who they are, exactly. I have an idea, though. Good"-  
  
"Well, that's white magic."  
  
"Evil"-  
  
"Mazoku."  
  
"Shamanistic"-  
  
"Zel?"  
  
"Chaotic"-  
  
"Dunno about that one."  
  
"I think it's you. You're the most chaotic person I know." Lina was tempted to glare at her older  
  
sister, but refrained. "Magicless"-  
  
"Someone without magic."  
  
"Really. I wouldn't have figured that one out. Ancient"-  
  
"A really old person?"  
  
"Probably not. Wasn't that Ancient dragon supposed to be reborn?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Valgaav."  
  
"Earthly"-  
  
"Clueless."  
  
"As usual. I think it's someone else from Imbri's world."  
  
"And"-  
  
"Imbri," Lina finished. "Well, that's that. Should we tell Imbri?"  
  
"I still don't feel right about this," Luna said, frowning slightly. "Something doesn't add up right."  
  
She "looked" at Lina. "No, don't tell Imbri. Prophecies about people tend to make the people they're about nervous."  
  
"Tell me about it," Lina muttered under her breath. Gourry had fallen asleep, head resting on the oak table. Lina looked over at him fondly. "The big oaf doesn't even know what's about to happen, does he?"  
  
"Well, Lina, we aren't exactly sure ourselves."  
  
"You know, with you being the Kn"-Luna slapped her hand over Lina's mouth.  
  
"Ix-nay on the Ight-Knay."  
  
"Well, I still would've thought you would know more about this." Luna leaned forward.  
  
"Cepheid isn't exactly omnipotent, y'know. He told me what he could." Lina smiled wryly.  
  
"I don't suppose he knows when Xellos, Imbri, and Xelas will get back, does he?"  
  
"Actually, he does. They should be back tonight."  
  
***  
  
The trio sat in various places around Xellos and Imbri's hotel room. They had tried everyday for the past week to get back into the other world- the results being obvious. Not wanting to sleep outside, Imbri decided to rent them all hotel rooms. Jenna lent them the money. Imbri worked at night as a bartender to earn them the money to pay her back and to keep living. Well, she thought, at least I don't have to eat.  
  
"Okay, you two. Someone else is going to have to get a job if we're going to continue on existing in my world. Unfortunately, there are no robbers to rob, just jobs to take. What can you both do?" Mother and son whistled innocently and looked around the room, anywhere but at Imbri. "Oh, come on, you have to be useful for something."  
  
"Well, I'm good at manipulating, drinking, smoking, and playing games," Xelas offered. Imbri sighed.  
  
"That's good, except that we don't have any time for you to run for political office. How about you, Xel?" The Trickster stood there, one hand on his chin, looking dashingly handsome in his customary turtleneck and a pair of tight black jeans.  
  
"Hmm. I'm good at being secretive." Imbri shook her head.  
  
"No good. No time to establish you as a spy for anyone, not to mention you don't even exist in this world." She sighed in frustration. Xellos came up behind her and began to kneed her shoulders. With a soft moan, her head lolled back and she smiled up at Xellos. He grinned back. Xelas looked between the two and smiled to herself.  
  
"I think I'll be going, now…" Neither answered her. She laughed quietly to herself and left the room. Xellos continued to massage Imbri's shoulders.  
  
"You know," he whispered in her ear. "You get way too tense." Imbri raised an eyebrow suggestively.  
  
"Are you going to relax me?" He planted a moist kiss on her neck, lips trailing down her bare shoulder. Imbri groaned again as Xellos's lips roamed.  
  
***  
  
Xellos lay awake that night, thinking of the dilemma they were all in. What if they never got back to his world…and then that question about Imbri…would she go back? Xellos sighed. Gods, how he wanted to be Mazoku again. He just wasn't cut out for this Human thing. Too much thinking, too much emotion…he never used to analyze this much. Xellos vowed, assuming he ever got back, that he would have newfound respect for the Human race.  
  
Imbri moaned and turned over in her sleep, snuggling closer to Xellos's body warmth, wrapping her arms around his waist possessively. Xellos looked down at her and a wave of emotions swept through him-lust for her body was the one he recognized. There were others though-the one that respected her mind and her craftiness, the one that always wanted to see that spark of life and sometimes anger in her eyes, the one that wanted to just look at her and experience everything about her…her moods, her feelings, her thoughts. Then there was the emotion that made his stomach turn to think of anyone else where he was right now.  
  
Imbri's nose began to itch and she wriggled it again his side. Xellos snorted softly and scratched it for her. She sighed in her sleep and was still again.  
  
***  
  
In the second month of their stay, Imbri counted up the money and found that they were ahead. She counted and counted, but still came up with the same figure-they were seven hundred dollars over what they should have.  
  
"Xellos! Xelas! Do you two know anything about this?" she demanded. Xellos, completely innocent, for once, said as much. Imbri turned to Xelas.  
  
"Do you happen to know anything about this surplus?" She shrugged, keeping a straight face.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"Xelas…don't make me pry."  
  
"Oh, all right. At night, I go out sometimes. And I'll be damned if men don't drive up in these car contraptions and ask if I want to have sex with them." She shrugged. "I didn't know they were going to pay me for it." Imbri's jaw dropped.  
  
"What? You've been selling yourself as a prostitute? That's illegal!"  
  
"Sex is illegal here?" Xelas asked, slack-jawed. "You two are sure in trouble." Imbri blushed furiously.  
  
"No, Xelas. Sex for money is illegal." Xelas shrugged.  
  
"Well it sure seems silly to me." There was a silence in the room for a moment before Xellos asked,  
  
"…So…does anyone want a burger?" He had developed quite a fondness for the grilled meat. Imbri looked slightly green around the gills.  
  
"Urrrrgggggghhhh," she moaned. "How can you think of food? I think I'm going to be sick." Xelas ignored her and continued Xellos's thought.  
  
"Mmmmm. With some fries and a Coke?" Imbri suddenly stood, knocking over her chair in her haste to get to the bathroom. A few nasty sounds, a flush, and the sound of running water later, Imbri emerged, looking much worse for the wear. She was clutching her stomach, and staggering. Xel helped her to the bed and made sure she was sitting before asking what was wrong.  
  
"I'm sick to my stomach, that's what's wrong," Imbri rasped. Flinging a hand to her forehead, she flopped backwards onto the bed and began her dramatic lament. "As it weren't bad enough that Xelas is a prostitute, I'm also late, and now I'm catching the flu"-Xelas stood from her chair where she had been intently examining her nails. Pushing Xel out of the way and peering into Imbri's eyes, she asked,  
  
"Did you just say you were late?"  
  
"Yeah, not that I ever really paid attention to it before, but I haven't had it in a wh…" Imbri's voice trailed off. She stared at Xelas. "Please tell me that Mazoku just don't have periods."  
  
"Normally we don't. However, if one is originally human and"-Imbri slapped a hand over Xelas's mouth.  
  
"I don't want to hear it. If I don't hear it, then it isn't true and I'll be okay."  
  
"But what would be wrong with"-  
  
"I'm sixteen! If my parents knew, they would kill me!"  
  
"But your parents are dead. And you said yourself that you much more mature than any other sixteen year olds…"  
  
"But I'm not that responsible! I'll probably kill it!" Imbri hung her head. "I'm just like my mother," she murmured.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, my parents that died weren't my biological parents. They were my adopted parents. My real mother put me up for adoption, just like her mother put her up for adoption." Imbri laughed hollowly. "How bleedin' ironic. I suppose that I will be following in her footsteps after all. Carrying on the family tradition and whatnot." Xelas's nails dug into her shoulders.  
  
"You can't!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You cannot give this child up for adoption!" she hissed. Imbri narrowed her eyes.  
  
"And who the Hell are you to tell me what I can and cannot do with my child?!" she yelled. Xelas narrowed her eyes and stared at Imbri intently.  
  
"You cannot do it. This child will be completely unique. Human parents would do no good to it. It would never work. You must keep it."  
  
If Imbri had been human, she knew she would be curled up on her side, sobbing her eyes out. She almost missed the tears. Almost. If she hadn't been Mazoku, she probably wouldn't have been able to handle this as well as she was doing now.  
  
Xellos watched them both, a shocked expression on his face. Imbri simply sat silently, contemplating the things she could do. She could kill it…but even as a Mazoku, she retained her human scruples, though she didn't really believe in them any longer. The only option was to let it live. Once it was here…then she would see whether or not to keep it. Xellos moved closer to her. Xelas got up from the bed, a mad, almost fanatical gleam in her eyes. Xellos quickly took her place and wrapped his arms around her. Without seeing, Imbri laid her head on his chest and continued to silently sit.  
  
"Imbri…Imbri-chan?"  
  
"Hush, Xellos," Imbri whispered. "Just be quiet and hold me." Xellos did as he was told, gently stroking her hair. Xelas continued to stare at them- her eyes still gleaming. This was it! The child that would bring the Mazoku and Humans together! Chaos and Evil…it would be unstoppable. She hid her smile as best as she could, turning and going to her room. Once she was gone, Imbri began to ramble. Xellos had noticed it was one of her nervous habits, Mazoku or not.  
  
"My God, Xellos. What have I done? I can't bring a child into this world. I won't be able to take care of it. I'll end up killing it-I know I will. I'm not ready to be a mother…how could I be so stupid. You stupid, stupid girl. Couldn't keep your hormones under control, could you? Let yourself lose control. How could I be so irresponsible? This child doesn't deserve to have me as its parent. Its innocent…a mistake. Just like me. A mistake. An accident. Never meant to happen. A love child. A bastard. Just like me. Just like me." Xellos realized Imbri wasn't even talking to him anymore. She was berating herself. Xellos made a disgusted noise and pulled away from the girl in his arms.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" he asked her fiercely. "What in the Hell's wrong with you?" Imbri looked at him blankly.  
  
"Nothing's wrong," she whispered.  
  
"Did you hear any of that you were just spouting? That is a load of shit, Imbri. Do you hear me? A load of shit. You haven't done anything. We did something. You aren't going to bring a child into this world. We are going to bring a child into this world. It is not going to be a mistake. Or an accident. Or never meant to be. It will be loved and cherished. Just like you." Xellos stopped shaking Imbri. Her eyes were wide, and he wondered if any of his words were sinking through her Mazoku exterior. Some of what he said must have gotten through. It had to.  
  
"Do you hear yourself, Xellos?" Imbri asked him after a moment. "Love? Cherish? What nonsense! Xellos, you can't love and I won't! You're Mazoku! They don't love! No one can love me, Xellos. No one has a reason to. Why should they? All I've been to anyone in my life is a burden and to even think that you love me is a trick someone is playing on you. It's just lust. There is no such thing as love." Xellos just stared at her. He had never opened up this much to anyone before, not when he was human, not even to Juu-ou. And she was rejecting him. Yet…all he felt for her was a stronger sensation of that love. And pity.  
  
"Imbri…I'm not Mazoku, now. Before…it was lust. But the seeds of love were planted, Imbri. And I wasn't always Mazoku. I was human first. I know what this is, and I know it's not a trick. I. Love. You." His voice was soft, compelling. Imbri just shook her head and stood, pulling completely away from her lover.  
  
"I can't believe this. I…I…I won't believe this. It can't be. You can't love me. It isn't possible. I can't love. It doesn't exist. It's just a trick. A cruel trick." Xellos stood, looking down at his koibito.  
  
"It isn't a trick." He stroked her cheek. "Once we get back to my world, you'll know." She pulled away again.  
  
"But once we get back to your world, you'll be Mazoku again, and I'll be human. I still won't love, and you'll be as if nothing had ever happened. It will be as if none of this ever happened."  
  
"You're forgetting our child." Imbri refused to meet his gaze. Xellos grabbed her shoulders and shook her again. "Imbri! Our child."  
  
"Xellos…what makes you think I'll even go back with you?" Xellos stopped. His face went ashen and his skin became cold.  
  
"You…you have to go back with us…"  
  
"No, Xellos I don't. I like this power too much. Why would I want to go back to a world where I am nothing when I can stay here and rule this pathetic place? When I can pay back this world for all the shit it put me through?" Xellos shook his head, as if he couldn't believe what his Imbri was saying.  
  
"Imbri…if what matters to you is being Mazoku, then…that isn't a problem. We can make you Mazoku back in our Universe."  
  
"Can you? What if that's what I really want? Can you handle that? Didn't you say you loved me? How can you love me if we're back in your world and we're both Mazoku?"  
  
"It isn't what I want. It's what will make you happy, koibito."  
  
"Argh! Don't call me that, Xellos!"  
  
"You called me that, once, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah…but I was human-"  
  
"And now I'm human, Imbri." She stood, mouth agape, jaw working as if to say something. Finally, she threw up her hands. Whether it was in defeat or disgust he couldn't tell.  
  
"Can we…can we just forget this for now? Until everything is back to normal?" Xellos smiled.  
  
"Normal?" She smiled wanly in return, most of her anger dissipated.  
  
"Well…as normal as just being ourselves can be."  
  
***(Approximately six months later, earth time.)  
  
"Imbri?" A scream pierced the room, knocking over two lamps. They shattered on the floor. Nearly seventeen years of pain and heartache flowed into the screams of pain sounding through the room. Imbri's nails ripped into Xellos's flesh. He stifled back his own scream of pain as his arm bleed freely.  
  
"I. Will. Kill. You," Imbri hissed at her lover. Xellos sweatdropped. He didn't doubt that Imbri would try and make good on that threat. He just hoped it wouldn't be until they were in his world again. Xelas, was, of course, nowhere in sight, having run out for a minute that would likely end up lasting the night. A wail that wasn't Imbri's broke through the heavy air of the room. Imbri gasped and fell backward onto the pillows. A certain wonder in his eyes, Xellos picked up the infant and began cleaning it off carefully. Imbri made an effort to raise her head, but failed. With surprising tenderness, Xellos brought the infant to Imbri, sitting beside her and helping her to sit up.  
  
"Look, Imbri-chan. Look at our child." Silently, with wonder in her Mazoku eyes, Imbri carefully took the baby from Xellos. She looked into the eyes of her child, and saw herself mirrored in them. Despite the Mazoku "lack of higher feelings," Imbri felt a sensation in her chest that she had only felt once before-when she was with Xellos.  
  
"It's a girl," Imbri whispered, more to herself than anyone else. "My little Lilith…" Xellos smiled, eyes open and staring in obvious adoration of the infant.  
  
"Lilith. It suits her." He bent down and kissed the top of Imbri's head. "You couldn't give her up if you wanted to now, could you?" Imbri looked up and stared at him, eyes wide. She clutched the child closer to her breast.  
  
"Give up? No…" In her mind she wondered if this was what her mother had felt like when she was born. Warm, fuzzy, protective. But she still gave me up. Because it was best.  
  
"I will not let you give her up, Imbri. Even if you wanted to." Imbri smiled faintly, amused at the condition they found themselves in.  
  
"Will you listen to yourself, Xel? Over a little baby girl-child." The whole situation was absurd. But Imbri realized that Xellos was right. She couldn't give her up now. She wouldn't. And perhaps, for a little while, she would have Xellos to help her.  
  
***  
  
Imbri looked up from feeding Lilith. Something was pricking the back of her mind, something like…  
  
"Xellos! Xelas! Get in here, NOW!!!" Imbri yelled. She settled Li- chan on her hip. Xellos and his master came into the room a moment later.  
  
"What is-" Xelas began.  
  
"It's the portal, I can sense it opening up again!" Before the two startled ex-Mazoku could blink, Imbri had transported all of them to the same small clearing that they had occupied nearly ten months before. Lilith didn't make a sound as the clearing's edges began to distort. Imbri knelt down on the ground, covering Lilith with her body. Xellos crouched beside them both, trying to protect his lover and his daughter. Xelas watched, still standing, waiting for the feeling of her powers coursing through her veins.  
  
Mental darkness swept over the group once again.  
  
~ ~ Owari ~ ~ 


End file.
